The Hell With It
by Rue Mo
Summary: Syfy's Alice. Alice and Hatter are together, but Wonderlanders have other plans. Soon enough they are forced to return, to face what's making Wonderland fall to its knees.Chapter 11 up! Working on chapter 12
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first story, I'm really scared seeing how there is a lot of these fics about Alice and Hatter and I'm not very good at writing. I'll never know if I don't try! But last night when I was doped up on Red Bull, jellybeans, and sweet tarts. I couldn't sleep and decided to write my mind down and this story came up. **

***Disclaimer* everything belongs to the respecteful owners not me cause I'm not that respected.....yet**

**Oh and italics are their thoughts. **

Chapter one

His lips still firmly pressed against hers, felt so warm and gentle. Alice didn't want to stop kissing him, but she realized that she had to end it, mostly due to the fact that her mom, Carol was clearing her throat very loudly.

"Ahem!"

"Oh! Mom! I-uh-"

"So I see you know David" Carol questioned glaring over at Hatter.

"David? Oh yeah! David! Listen Mom, I wanted to tell you but-"

"It's okay, Alice, I'll handle it" Hatter said with determination that Alice noticed.

"Wha- Oh no Hatter!"

Hatter took a deep breath and walked forward towards Carol

"I-I-I-uh-I love Alice! At least, I know I will……in due time." he said the last part over his shoulder looking back at Alice.

"Oh my God" Alice and Carol whispered at the same time, both with different emotion behind it.

Alice shot a glare at Hatter, he just raised his eyebrows questioningly at her

'_Why does she look so mad?' _he thought to himself

"You. Get Out" Carol stated firmly.

"Eh? B-B-But -" Hatter stuttered

"OUT!"

"AH!" Hatter quickly ducked the picture frame that Carol had thrown at him.

He staggered backwards trying to find a way of avoiding this mad woman with fire in her eyes.

'_And I thought March was Mad!'_ his mind yelled.

"Out! Get Out!" Carol still yelled throwing random objects within her reach; i.e. keys, frames, coffee mugs, mail openers, etc.

Hatter ran through the living room, more like danced, because he was ducking and dodging every item thrown at him.

Alice just stood there amongst all of this in a state of shock. Her mind was somewhere else.

'_It was real! Daddy's really dead! Hatter came after me! Hatter said he might love me! Do I feel that way about him? I don't know, I ho- Oh my God, what IS she doing?!' _

Alice was back in reality seeing her mom take a hold of Hatter.

After running out of things to throw, Carol charged towards 'David' seized him by the shoulders, her nails digging into him. He winced and yelled out a cry of pain "Ow, Ow! Please madam I- Ow!"

With a sly smile creeping up on her face, Carol noticed how much fun it was to cause harm to someone.

'_Especially if you don't like that particular someone in the moment' _Carol finished her thought. She headed for the door unlocking all the locks and bolts when she felt a hand on **her **shoulder.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Alice asked pleading with her eyes silently.

"What does it look like?!" Carol spat.

Alice quickly removed her hand and stepped back, knowing that she shouldn't mess with her mother when she looked at Alice like that!

Carol smiled at her daughter giving her a very scary look that read

'_Thank you sweetie, but I must continue throwing out this guy' _

She started throwing Hatter out but his hands got a hold of the door frame, stopping his body midway.

"Oh no you don't." Carol muttered under her breath. Hatter was the only one who heard her.

"Oh yes I do! Can we please talk about this?" Hatter yelled back at her _'Like sane people at least?!' _his mind retorted.

"Talk?! YOU should've thought about talking before Frenching my daughter like that!" Carol grunted

'_My God, this guy's heavy! Especially his right side….'_

"Aww come on now, I didn't French her! It was just a bit of snogging!" Hatter yelled whilst thinking

'_What in the name of Queen Heart is French? And how does it -ing?'_

His last remark struck a nerve on Carol, luckily for her, his hands went up in the air when he said "Aww come on" Carol took advantage of this and threw 'David' out with a frustrated sigh (and much more force than some of her white belts could muster, Alice noted) Carol slammed the door behind her, put a lock into place,

An "Oi!" was heard through the door.

Carol leaned up against the door, fell to the floor and placed her head in between her knees.

Alice slowly stepped up to her mother, knelt down in front of her, crouched on one knee, warily asked "Mom?"

Carol's head shot up remembering that Alice had witnessed the event and turned to her daughter.

Alice jumped back a little scared that her mother was still angry cause she still had that crazy look in her eye. Of course because she was crouched on one knee and had jumped back, Alice lost her balance and fell on her butt.

"Whoa!" Alice yelped in surprise.

"Oh sweetie are you okay?" Carol quickly scooted over to her daughter and held her hand so she could pull them up.

"Yeah, I'm okay……..just- my butt- fell" Alice stuttered

'_Wait, I'm supposed to ask if Mom is okay! She just threw Hatter out like he said he was the cause of the recession! Not like he just confessed his feelings, even if I'm not entriely sure if I feel that way about him. That's besides the point, Mom, Mom'_

"Mom, are YOU okay?" Alice repeated.

Carol looked into her daughter's bright blue eyes

"No! Alice, I'm not okay! First you br-" Carol's rant was cut short because of some light knocking on their door and a heavily accented voice, that Alice was all too familiar with, pleaded

" 'Ello? Can I at least have my Hat back?"

**A/N: I know its short but there you go! I want more to come out of this story like Hatter retrieving his Hat, some forms of adventures to come along the way but I was starting to crash when I got to this point that and I was bugging my familars with the lights on, please R&R and tell me your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanx for your reviewing!!! It helped a lot!!!**

**Chapter two Hatter retrieves his Hat, some fluff but I'm not that good at it (1****st**** time) enjoy!**

***disclaimer* Don't own the characters or anything that you might want to take or anything that seems familiar**

Chapter two

" 'Ello? 'Ello?" Hatter still continued to knock lightly at the door.

"Oh, what the Hell does he want?" Carol muttered. She turned towards the door, took a step but stopped midway before turning around to Alice,

"I'm going to get a bat!" _'Maybe that will scare him away!' _Carol headed for the closet. She opened up the door and started throwing jackets and boxes out of the way. When she couldn't find it she straightened up and turned towards Alice.

"Alice where is the bat?"

"Mom, you need to calm down, why don't you sit down?" Alice slowly stepped up to her. And guided her mother to the couch.

Once Alice was sure her mother seemed fine. She started to ask "Mom-" but she was interrupted by Carol

"Alice who is he? How do you know him? What happened to Jack?" Carol kept shooting these questions at Alice, not giving her a chance to answer, she continued.

"I thought you liked Jack! I was really convinced that you were serious about him, I mean, you bring Jack home, you chase after him,"

"To return a ring I didn't want! He was moving too fast,"

"Too fast? What was that just now Alice!" Carol motioned to the spot in front of the mirror, "I don't think you'd call that too slow either,"

"No, I'd call it my mother going insane and throwing Hatter out when it's obvious that I care for him,"

Carol gave Alice a quizzical look _'Who the hell is Hatter?'_

'_Oh right, she thinks his name is David'_

"I mean, David………David…..the,"

"Construction worker"

'_Oh right construction' _"Construction worker! Yes, the same construction worker who found me, the one who wanted to see if I was okay."

"Yes he may have done those things but he also doesn't need to be sticking his tongue down your throat in front of me." Alice gave her mother a look.

"Okay! I overreacted! But it was so confusing! And seeing you make out with a man I just met, is not an image I would like to see! And by the looks of it, the only way I could of gotten you alone to talk was if he went away."

"You could've just asked Mom"

"No Alice, I couldn't of, not after what he said about how he felt about you. I need answers and I believe I deserve them."

"I know. You do deserve to know what happened between me and Jack, and how I came to meet-"

Alice looked around the room and spotted a black fedora on the floor next to the couch.

"Hatter's hat." Alice said softly while twirling the hat in between her fingers.

"Why do you call him 'Hatter'?"

* * *

"He always wears a hat, so the name just stuck," Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"I should go return it to him," Alice stated slowly emphasis on 'go'

Carol could take a hint. She knew that if she didn't let Alice know it was all right for her to go spend some time with David. Alice would sneak off. Yes Alice is twenty years old, but that doesn't mean that Carol could forget Alice's teen years. A mother knows.

"Fine. But Alice, be home in time for dinner, and don't go running into abandoned buildings." Carol started to leave the room before adding

"And after dinner you better start explaining things, no exceptions."

Alice knew her mother would understand her double meaning

"Thanks Mom. And I promise when I get back, I'll explain" _'What I could at least. I'm not entirely sure if I should tell her the whole truth'_

As soon as Carol left the room, Alice unlocked the door and stepped outside. Closing the door behind her, Alice looked up and down the hallway. Hatter's knocking had stopped a little while back

"Hatter? Hatter?" Alice called his name. She jumped in surprise when Hatter's voice behind her said.

"I heard her say 'bat' and decided to stop knocking, I sure don't want to fight your mother, Alice, seeing as she would beat the life out of me."

"You scared me! Didn't you hear me calling out to you?"

Hatter smirked a little "Yea, you looked so concerned, I saw that look on your face in Wonderland, but, you were thinking of Jack then, and now that look seems……………different."

Alice walked up to Hatter placed the hat on his head before whispering, "Maybe it's different because I'm thinking of you."

"Well that's good, or I wouldn't be able to do this."

He kissed her, chastely at first testing her lips to get a better feel of them. He didn't want to push her too far. His fingers danced on her hips lightly, he slowly started to pull her body towards his.

She felt his hands on her hips, so she moved her hands from his chest to his hair, pulling his head closer to hers, deepening their kiss, she felt him smile. Reflexively her tongue slipped into his mouth.

'_Oh. That feels good'_ he could feel Alice's tongue start to roll in his mouth. Hatter let a moan escape his lips. He heard a soft giggle, and Alice pulled them apart. Confused and angry because _'It was just getting so good, just like in the Knight's forest' _"Moment ruined" Hatter finished out loud.

Alice paid no attention to Hatter. She was facing the pair of people where the giggle had come from, "Oh-Hi, Steve, Katie," she cheerfully smiled at her neighbors.

"Sensei," Steve replied back his arms full of bags, "Um Katie, what do you say?" he looked down at his five year old girl. "I'm sorry I 'ruined your moment' Karate Alice and stranger,"

"Uh Katie that's not, not what I meant," Steve said a bit embarrassed

"What did you mean then Daddy?" Katie asked her big brown eyes looking up at her ruffled father.

"I meant uh- uh- ih- mmm-" Steve was now turning radish _'Oh man why does Katie have to be so smart for a five year old?' _he quickly looked up to Alice, her expression was a cross between amusement and pity. He then glanced over at the guy Alice was with, this guy didn't look so threatening but his eyes told him otherwise.

"Look I'm- I'm sorry I,"

"No need to apologize mate," Hatter smiled casually at him, his eyes twinkling a bit, _'He couldn't be older than 36'_

"And who might you be little miss?" trying his best to charm her Hatter faced Katie giving her a lopsided smile

Katie squeezed her father's hand and said to Hatter, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, even friends of Karate Alice,"

"Oh, well my name's Hatter what's yours?"

"Katie Mercer, it's a pleasure to meet you Hatter,"

Katie moved her hand out of her father's hand and shook Hatter's hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Katie" _'Wow this child is polite, I wonder if all children in Alice's world are like this…'_

"I guess we are friends now right?"

"No. We are just acquaintances, friends are made if we talk and have fun together"

'_Smart too, I like her!' _Hatter grinned at her and did a little hat trick to please the girl. Katie laughed and said to her father, "Daddy can he be invited to my party next week?"

"Your birthday?" Alice and Hatter asked in union

"No it's actually a celebration, Katie got accepted into Claremont Preparatory School" Steve said with pride. He was happy that his only daughter had inherited her mother's intelligence and now she was going to be attending a private school.

"Really that's great! Congratulations!" Alice smiled at Katie

"I'd like to thank you Karate Alice, my entry essay was about my hero and I wrote about you."

"Well thank you Katie, though you shouldn't really thank me, you should thank your father. He was the one who brought you to the classes"

"Yeah but he said the only reason we go is because your so pret-"

"Uh-Katie I think we have bothered Sensei Alice and for long enough!"

"But Daddy can they come to my party?" Katie pleaded with her father

"Would you two like to join us? You can bring Carol over, we're going to Tonie's"

"Of course we'll be there! I'll even buy you gift Katie!" Hatter exclaimed.

"Really!" The child's eyes widened as her mouth gaped open

"You really don't have to Mr."

"Oh nonsense! This little miss deserves some kind of reward!" Hatter cried as he spun his hat in his hand, flipped it, and made it roll up his arm to his other arm where he tossed it in the air and it landed on his head.

They laughed and applauded Hatter's trick while he took a bow and pecked Alice on the cheek "I was thinking of you when I did that," He whispered in her ear. Alice blushed

"Well it was nice to see you again Sensei, nice to meet you too , say goodbye Katie,"

"Adieu Karate Alice and Hatter, looking forward to seeing you at my party!"

"Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

Hatter and Alice started walking down the stairs and out of the building looking for a hot dog stand

"They are nice I like them! And that Katie how old is she, and why does she call you 'Karate Alice' and her father calls you 'Sensei'?"

"Katie and Steve are my students, she is five years old, I've known Steve all my life. Steve's mom and my mom are friends. I've known Katie since she was born and she's always called me 'Karate Alice' it's a nickname she has for me."

"So 'Sensei' is a nickname Steve has for you?"

"Yeah, a lot of my students call me Sensei so I don't mind."

"What does that mean?"

"What?"

"Sensei"

"It means 'master' or 'teacher' in Japanese"

"Oh, well then I guess I should call you Sensei of Snogging, then" Hatter's hands motioned outward in a title reference kind of way, Alice cheeks began to slightly turn pink

"Cause you really need to teach me how to roll my tongue like that" Hatter grinned from ear to ear.

Alice felt like her ears were on fire. Hatter grinning madly _'I love it when I get her speechless, or when she looks worried, or confused, or happy, or any other kind of feeling' _noticing that Alice still hadn't said anything _'I think I've messed around with her quite enough' _Hatter thought. He pulled Alice closer to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. He was happy that Alice was doing that thing with her tongue again.

* * *

**Six Weeks Later**

Alice was in her living room putting a dvd in the player. Carol was at the gallery organizing some new artists' coming out party. Hatter was in the kitchen fixing them a pot of tea. They still hadn't told Carol the whole truth, what they did tell her was that Hatter was a friend of one of Alice's students and that they went out a few times but never got the chance to be serious because Hatter had to go back to England for some family matters. And the night he found Alice was when Hatter came back into the city scoping out the ware house as a favor for a friend. He lied to the cops saying he was a construction worker so he wouldn't get his green card taken away.

**Flashback**

"As soon as I recognized Alice. I had to make sure she was okay"

Hatter explained to Carol why he had to lie to her. Carol sighed, she also believed them. "Thank you for finding her, and I'm sorry about earlier,"

"It's fine " Hatter waved his hand in the air "It's a thing of the past, right now is the present and I would like to spend every minute, if I can with Alice"

He squeezed her hand on the table.

Carol eyed them two and realized that this man was going to stay with her Alice, that he wouldn't leave her, and that he'll always be there for her.

**End of flashback**

"So I don't get why it's called 'The Lion King',"

Hatter's questioned had thrown Alice off guard and she was pulled back into reality. "It's about lions and the whole royalty thing, it's actually really good"

"But I've seen lions on that animal world channel, they don't look like drawings,"

"It's a cartoon,"

"Well why couldn't the animals pick someone else to be their leader? I'm sure they could've put it to a vote," Hatter said as he nestled next to Alice on the couch handing her, her cup of tea.

"Really? And what animal would you vote for?" Alice playfully asked she liked it when Hatter made funny comments like this.

"The Elephants," Hatter said confidently.

Alice started sniggering "What's so funny?" Hatter asked.

"Why the Elephants?" Alice continued sniggering

"Why not? They are big, strong, good memories, they look out for one another. I don't see why THEY can't lead an animal kingdom. Why do lions have to do it? Hmm? They're predators! They rule with fear!" _'They seem so much like Queen Heart' _

Alice continued to laugh then started to cry. "Oh then who would you pick Miss Alice?" Hatter questioned a little bitterly he didn't like it when Alice made fun of him teasing was alright but not mockery. _'No one mocks the Mad Hatter. Not even the woman he loves. But because she laughs at me makes me love her even more' _

Once she had regained her composer, Alice said "The lions, they're not just predators, they do take care of their own, and they're on the top of the food chain."

"Is that what you like then being on top," Hatter said coyly.

Turning pink Alice said shyly "Just watch the movie Hatter,"

"Okay" Hatter smiling then put his arm around Alice _'I love it when she turns pink'_

"So what's the whole concept behind this?" He gestured towards the tv.

"It's like Shakespeare's Hamlet only a kid version with singing cartoon animals,"

"You mean William Shakespeare?"

"Yeah how do you know about him?"

"Katie lend me some of his books, I taught her a new hat trick." Hatter said casually.

Alice wasn't surprised, since Katie's celebration party and since Hatter bought her a hat, it was a black stussy hat with purple lines around. Hatter and Katie have become good friends, since Steve worked overtime now so he could pay for Katie's tuition. Hatter babysat for Steve. It made Alice worry less of the thought of Hatter being alone in his apartment, the one that used to be Jack's or worse yet outside in the streets of Manhattan. Steve was grateful that he didn't leave Katie alone. And Hatter was learning a lot from Katie about Alice's world. She never failed to explain something like traffic, money or how to hail a cab for Hatter. She was a really smart girl. She also didn't look at Hatter funny when he asked questions. That was mostly Steve and Carol.

They were enjoying the movie happily in silence, during 'Mufasa's' death scene Hatter started to cry a little and had excused himself to get a tissue. He came back during the beginning of 'Hakuna Matta' when they heard some knocking at the door.

**A/N: WHEW! That took forever! I hope you R&R! Please tell me what you think!**

**The Mercers or a.k.a Steve and Katie are going to be important in the story, the next chapter is when the action comes into play! But I don't know when I'll be able to update, sorry! Please leave some ideas if you want to, go on, I'll give you credit if some of them mesh well w/ mine! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thnx to all you who have alerted and favorited, just knowing that some people are reading keeps me going.**

**I'm not sure how I want the story to pan out I'm debating how the plot should go. **

Chapter 3

The former Queen of Hearts sat in her chair awaiting the weekly visit her son made. Her only son had put her behind bars, though it wasn't all that bad her cell held a small library in the front of the room. The library held some books of Wonderlands history and origin. And for Jack's amusement some of Lewis Carroll's books. It also had a very comfortable bed, some furniture all decorated in her favorite colors crimson and white, a desk for the Queen to write requests, she felt that she shouldn't talk to any of these lower class of people; she still saw herself as Queen of Wonderland. All in all her cell looked like an apartment the only thing that reminded her that she was in a cell was the bars that she could only call the 'front doors'.

"What is taking that boy so long?" she griped, usually during his visits, Jack would allow his mother to leave her 'cell' and they would enjoy a walk in the garden for a while. Well the Queen enjoyed it, '_Anywhere but here is most preferable'_ she mused. During their walks she would often ridicule and chastise Jack sometimes for his attire or the way he was running her kingdom. Her only source of news were the trees outside her quarters and Jack keeping her up to date.

Last week during his visit Jack announced that they were going to start taxing the Tea.

**Flashback**

"Some Oysters have decided to stay and help out with the Rebuilding of Wonderland. They are willing to help out in any way that they can. One Oyster, Richard, came up with the idea of taxing and distributing the Tea legally, he says that he used to own a bar on Earth so he could handle a business. And with Hatter gone, I don't trust anyone else to run a Tea Shoppe."

The Queen scoffed "To think that my own son, would trust an Oyster,"

"Oh, here we go," Jack muttered under his breath, mentally kicking himself for what he started.

"Not only trust, but I can't believe you actually felt emotions for one of those Beasts. That's all they are Jack, Beasts, they are nothing against us. We simply use them for the Teas. You do realize that because you foolishly let some Oysters stay, someone will start kidnapping them and make their own Teas, so as to avoid buying them. And eventually someone would start to question your authority and you will have an Uprising, demanding that their Queen be returned. Once you start refusing them, soon will come my escape and return to throne."

"That won't happen, Mother"

"No? I assure you it will."

"No it won't happen, because the only Oysters that reside in Wonderland are staying at the castle working under me, so I can watch them. Besides how is it that someone will go about kidnapping and creating Tea, when The Looking Glass is heavily guarded by few men that I trust. How is it possible that someone can bypass all of that? Hmm? Your living in a dream Mother, it won't happen."

"Don't be so sure Jack, they can always find The Rabbit Hole" she replied back coolly, walking away from him. Jack just laughed it off with a "That's a children's story Mother" and followed his mother behind.

**End of Flashback**

Hearing the whispers and giggles the Queen rose from her chair and walked to the back of her 'cell' just barely catching what the trees were saying.

"They were stolen right from under his nose!"

"What was darling? Please tell your Queen,"

"He couldn't believe it when a club told him,"

"Yes? Go on dear,"

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of madness," Jack cut in

The Queen jumped and walked calmly towards her son _'He won't catch me so frazzled' _

"So Jack are we going for our walk?" She offered him her most understanding smile, "You can tell me the news.."

"I'm sorry Mother but there won't be a walk today,"

"What?"

"I came to ask you a question. Do you recall our conversation from last week? You mentioned something about The Rabbit Hole,"

The Queen laughed "My dear Jackie-boy I thought they were 'Children's Stories' why should they be of interest to you now?"

Jack shifted his weight uncomfortable that his mother was taunting him. He straightened himself quickly _'I won't give her the satisfaction of seeing me distressed' _Jack cleared his throat and asked again, "What can you tell me Mother?"

"Oh not much I'm afraid Jackie, you see I had believed that the Legend of The Rabbit Hole was a nursery rhyme, do you remember I used to sing that to you when you were younger?"

"Yes," Jack said through gritted teeth.

"No need to sound so spiteful, Jack. Until you had me imprisoned here, I learned from the Trees that The Rabbit Hole exists, that and those books on the shelf." Knowing that he wouldn't get more out of her. Jack looked for the nearest guard, "Send those books to my office immediately,"

"Yes sir," the guard replied.

"Now with that out of the way, I'm sure that it won't be long until someone comes to free me," The Queen cheerfully stated dancing around her room.

"Don't count on it Mother, I'm going to double the guards here to make sure you don't escape," Jack turned and walked out of the room not hearing what his mother said next.

"Oh Jackie, wait and see, I **will** take my place as Rightful Queen of Wonderland,"

********

Hatter opened the door only to find Katie crying her eyes out.

"What's the matta'? Katie what's wrong?" Hatter asked the crying child who ran inside the apartment.

"It's Daddy. I saw them take Daddy!" she cried on Alice's shoulder.

"Where, which way did they go?" Alice asked, Katie faced the window and pointed left, "Left, they took him towards an alley," she continued crying on Alice's shoulder. Alice held onto her and looked towards Hatter,

"Hatter can you please?"

With a nod he replied, "On it,"

Hatter ran out the building turning left towards the warehouse where he 'found Alice'. '_It's a long shot but what the 'ell?'_ He ran inside the warehouse and found the mirror, but instead of a reflection he saw nothing but colorful smoke on the mirror, '_What in Jabberwocky's nest?'_ He walked up to the mirror and cleared his throat nervously, he didn't expect someone to answer him,

"Huh? Who's there? Harbinger is that you?" Charlie's face appeared out of the mirror, "Yeah Charlie it's Hatter, it's good to see you." Hatter smiled at the old knight. " Listen uh-You didn't see someone or something drag a man in there? He's about 37 years old, he has dark hair, is about six feet tall, wears thin spectacles?"

"Harbinger I thought you went through the Glass to find Alice of Legend, not to settle with a man…."

"No! He's uh-He's a friend of mine, his daughter said some men took him away in this direction I think, I guess-uh, I was just worried that some one has started kidnapping Oysters again,"

"That's impossible, the King has shut down the Looking Glass since yesterday."

"And over here how long ago was that?"

"Hmm….about six or seven hours ago,"

Stumped Hatter thought '_So some Oyster did kidnap Steve, wonder why, well it was worth trying'_ "Huh. Well I'm sorry Charlie but I got to get going, when can me and Alice come to visit you?"

"Not soon, I'm afraid Harbinger. The King said no one is allowed through unless invited by the King himself. Do say hello to Alice of Legend for me, I miss her so."

Not really caring that he didn't call him Hatter, he just said "Will do Charlie say 'ello to Jack for me, yeah?" Hatter turned around and started looking in the other warehouses around for Steve. After looking around for about forty-five minutes, Hatter thought out loud, "I guess I should be heading home to Alice then" he walked back to Alice's apartment.

Two shadows saw Hatter leave. The first turned to the second.

"What do you know he did look for the Glass!" he whispered to his companion

"Can't believe it! She was right! Who knew, that the Butterfly would be right!" he whispered excitingly.

"Shh! He might hear you! And we can't be discovered, we just got to go back and deliver the Oyster." the second whispered back

"Do we have to report about him searching for the Glass?"

"She expects a report, or she'll," the second made a hand motion of his throat being sliced.

"What like 'Off with our heads'," the first jokingly responded.

"No………………she's not that nice………….come on, we need to set the trap for the bait." The two then dragged a body heading east.

*********

"I want my Daddy!"

"Shhhh….it's going to be okay, I'm sure Hatter has found him by now." Alice tried her best to reassure the little girl, not sure on how to handle children, she fixed Katie a cup of tea and had tried to get a story out of her. "So can you tell me what happened? Who did you see take him away?" Alice questioned, afraid that Katie might start crying again.

"Me and Daddy were walking back home……from the ice cream parlor….." she buried her head in her lap, Alice awkwardly patted her back, wiping her nose with the tissue that Alice had given her, she continued,

"We were crossing the street when Daddy whispered to me, to go hide behind some steps and to wait for him there, and he also said 'If anything happens go get help'. I don't know why…..phnff…….but I saw two guys whack Daddy on the head! And they dragged him away!" she started crying again,

"So you came here?" Alice asked

Katie shook her head "Right away,"

"I see…do you remember anything else, what they looked like what they were wearing?" _'What is taking him so long? He should be back by now'_

"Phnff…..no….I'll try……I want my Daddy!" she started crying again. So Alice only did what her mother did when ever she would cry. She held Katie in her arms until her tears were replaced by soft snores. About an hour later Hatter walked in.

"Hey, she asleep?" he nodded towards Katie.

"Yeah, did you find him?"

"I'm sorry luv, I looked around didn't spot him"

Alice sighed _'Mom will be home soon, I'll have to call the police, I guess Katie will have stay the night' _sensing her nervousness Hatter rubbed Alice's shoulders, "You alright there luv?"

"I'm okay………….we just have to call the police and file a report,"

Carol walked in hearing what Alice had just said, "Who's calling the police, why?"

her eyes locked on Hatter. Clearing his throat he quickly stopped rubbing Alice's shoulders and settled with one hand on her shoulder. Carol always looked for an excuse to cause harm to him. She didn't like it when Hatter was around, seeing him reminded her of losing Alice the thought saddened her constantly.

She then noticed Katie in Alice's arms and thoughts of losing Alice were gone.

"What's Katie doing here, did something happen to Steve?" her eyebrows went up in concern, her mind putting two and two together. Alice took a deep breath before answering her, "Mom Steve is missing, Katie says she saw him get attacked and dragged away by two men. Hatter went to look for him and he didn't find him."

"Oh my……………….I'll call the police, put her in the guest room, and David?"

"Mrs.?"

"Would you mind fixing me a cup of coffee, please?"

"Yes Ma'am"

Carol sat in the dining room and dialed on her cell. While Hatter went in the kitchen to fix a pot. Alice carried Katie into the spare bedroom, she gently pulled her shoes and jacket off and settled her head on the pillow. Katie woke up half asleep as Alice was pulling her hair away from her face, "I remember something about Daddy," she groggily said "What sweetie what do you remember?" dozing off Katie replied, "He called Daddy an Oyster," Alice's eyes widened and she ran out of the room "Hatter!"

*******

King Jack paced in his office, going back to his desk every now and then to skim through the books sprawled on the top, looking in case he missed something. Not finding anything he let out a frustrated sigh, "Ugh! What does she mean? It doesn't tell you anything!" he then grabbed a book and tossed to the side of the room in frustration, the book hit a wall and landed open to a page with an illustration of rabbits hopping around in what used to be Old Wonderland. A suit walked in his office, looking scared, _'Why do I got to be the one to tell him?'_ he nervously cleared his throat, announcing his presence. "What is it?" Jack spat obviously angry _'What has gone wrong this time?' _"My King I-I-I don't want to be the bearer of bad news-"

"What is it?"

"Um-The Duchess and the Old Knight are missing." Jack's face paled, "What? Charlotte's missing? How?"

"My King some of the clubs found the Looking Glass deserted, and the Duchess didn't return with the Oysters she was working with on the Great Library-"

"What?!" his face changed from pale to red. Frightened the suit stammered "M-M-My King I-I-I-"

"Get Caterpillar, I'll go see my Mother,"

Jack strode out of the office in a hurry, down towards the dungeons.

*******

The Queen was awaken by the trees whispers, they were talking to her again, "Get ready Queen, she'll be here soon"

"Who my darlings?"

"She's here"

The Queen then spun around at the sound of the guards' bodies hitting the floor, _'What in Wonderland's birth?' _she saw a figure walk to her slowly as the guards who charged towards the shadow fall back unconscious inches away before they came in contact with it. "I have come to collect my Queen," the voice singed in a sweet voice that tickled the Queen." The Queen smiled radiantly and welcomed the child. She had dark crimson hair that fell to her back, she wore green slacks and a black top. She stopped at the front of the cell and ran her fingers across the bars, "Does my Queen wish to be collected?" her eyes changed from a brown to violet as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yes dear child, will you set me free?" she grinned at the her.

The girl smiled very slowly as her eyes changed from violet to black.

As he was taking the stairs down he heard "CRRREEEE……………BOOM!!!!" and some giggling. With that he broke into a run, when he turned the corner at the dungeons entrance he found eight guards on the floor lifeless, and his Mother's cell had four bars pulled open. The thing that got him curious was that they're was a hole on the side of the wall. "My God" Jack whispered

**A/N:I think I'll stop here for now. Questions, comments, there's a review button for that. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hatter!" Alice ran to Hatter, she took his hand and dragged him back into the kitchen, "Hatter, she said they called him an 'Oyster', that can only mean one thing!"

His brow furrowed in confusion, "That's not probable luv, I checked the Glass out, Charlie said its not runnin'."

"Then how do you explain it, Hatter? Who else uses the word 'Oyster'?"

"I don't know, doesn't make sense at all…..I'm sorry Alice……….but, maybe Katie's hearin' things….? I don't know….we should just wait to see what those blokes in blue can do. Yeah?" She opened her mouth to say something then shut it quickly, she stared angrily at Hatter before she left the kitchen, '_Wait for those blokes in blue? How can he say that? Steve is missing and all he wants to do is wait?! He can be Wonderland! We need to check it out….._**but Hatter may be against it….**_he will be against it. The idea of going back, he would say he 'needs to come'……he wants to wait…..'_

"Alice!" he ran after her, caught her by the wrist and spun her around to face him, "I'm sorry, 'kay? I-I-I didn't mean to get you upset….but what if he isn't there?"

"What if he IS?! We don't know he could be there!"

"That's it EXACTLY! We don't know! God why can't we wait?! It's not the best idea, but its what we can do, and besides, we can't really explain to your mum and Katie if we went back and didn't return!" he saw her anger fade a bit, taking in his reasoning, '_Good. She's convinced. We may not go back after all…._**I thought you liked Steve**_….of course I like 'im. He means a lot to Katie and Alice, _**then what is it? **_Just the thought of Alice in danger…in Wonderland no less, I get scared a bit….' _three seconds later her eyes glinted and narrowed at him. '_Shit she's changed her mind' _he grunted in frustration. He knew by now that he can't convince her further. He settled on a compromise,

"Here's what we'll do. We'll wait a week….and if he doesn't show we'll go back"

"Two days"

"Wha?"

"We can wait for two days, I learned that time goes differently from here to there, and I don't want to wait any longer than I have to. We need to find him."

"Fine. Two days," '_I can't win with her, can I?' _he held her hand in his and kissed it, his way of surrendering to her, then pulled her into a hug whispering in her ear, "We can get through this luv, we'll find him."

Carol was still on the phone and took a big gulp of the coffee that Hatter had given her, she saw Hatter and Alice rush to the hallway, she can tell they we're arguing by their body language. She was pursing her lips, narrowing her eyes, and he was throwing his hands in the air, '_If they fight like that more often, they won't last…._**Alice would be devastated…..**_yes but HE would be gone…honestly since she started seeing him, it's all she talks about….._**Aren't you at least happy that she's happy? That she can find love like you did with Robert?….**_I am happy! But if he leaves like Robert did…I don't know what-What am I thinking? I'm talking to myself! Drink your coffee Carol.' _she took another gulp from her mug.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"Hello? Yes! I'd like to report a missing person, he was attacked and-"

"How long has he been missing?"

"Um…a few hours?"

"Ma'am you can file a report when the victim is missing for at least 12 hours. You said he was attacked. The only thing I can do now is take down a description of the attackers so I can file it in the report later."

"But I didn't see him get attacked! His daughter said so! She ran to my apartment and told **my **daughter-"

"Did his daughter witness the event?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Is she of age? Does she have a guardian?"

"She's five, I'm her neighbor, she has no other family, I can take care of her"

"Okay. Ma'am seeing as there is a child involved I'll file a report with social services as well but since its Friday, social services will contact you on Monday. If he doesn't show with in the next 12 hours, yourself or your daughter have to bring the child in to fill out a description."

She sighed thinking it over, "Alright"

"Don't worry Ma'am the worst case scenario is a hostage situation, in a missing persons' case, it's usually knocked out by a few muggers and found in nearby alley."

"Okay, thank you for time."

"Have a good night Ma'am"

"Yes you too, thank you," she shut the phone and placed it on the table, running her hands in her hair thinking about tomorrow, '_I have to work at the gallery all day tomorrow, does Alice have a class to take or teach? Does David work tomorrow?'_

"Mom? What did they say?"

She chugged down the rest of her coffee burning her throat as it went down, once finished she held up her phone, "They said we, have to wait at least 12 hours to confirm he's missing. If he doesn't turn up by morning, Alice, you or David have to bring Katie to the station so she can explain it to them."

"Oh, I can take her around noon, I have to be at the dojo by three though,"

"That leaves her alone for the rest of the day," Carol muttered

"I'll accompany Alice and Katie to the station, she can hang around the shop with me when Alice goes to work,"

"What time do get off work David?"

"Uh…around ten-thirtyish,"

"I should be back from the dojo by at least six, I'll stop by and pick her up,"

"Great, that settles tomorrow. Now what I think we should do now is get a couple of Katie's things and bring them in here, she's going to be spending the weekend with us, so we need to get her clothes, toothbrush, anything else she might need. David do you have the spare key on you?"

"Yes Mrs."

"Good. Let's go to work"

For the next hour they were moving Katie's stuff into the apartment, things like her drawers, her books, her toys, etc. as Hatter was carrying a two drawers full of clothes back to the apartment, he caught sight of Alice's eyes in the hallway. They were swollen as if she'd been crying, '_That's odd, I didn't hear her sniffling….' _he placed the drawers on the floor not caring that some of the contents fell out as he did so, he grabbed a hold of her hands

"Alice? Alice darling? Look at me" she refused to look in his eyes, she knew what they would hold in them, they would be full of sorrow and uncertainty, he would look like a lost puppy with those gorgeous brown eyes of his.

Feeling embarrassed and ashamed at herself, she just mumbled "It's nothing Hatter, here let me help you with this," she then proceeded to pick up the fallen garments and fold them neatly in the drawer, he bent to her eye level cupped her face in her hands, so she couldn't turn away

"No Alice, it's not just nothing. I thought we were past this. Please tell me. You trust me right?"

She wiped her eyes before nodding, "Completely….I promise to tell you later…can you spend the night?" he nodded his own head, "I'll stay as long as you need me Alice," he flashed her a quick grin, "You can't be rid of me so easily," he brushed her hair behind her ear, "I'll fight for you," he gave her a kiss on her head "Protect you," a kiss on the cheek, wiping a tear away "Take care of you, even if that means from yourself." he kissed her lips last nibbling her bottom lip.

She sighed torn with her emotions, '_I love Hatter, and still I feel embarrassed when he sees me cry, what is wrong with you Alice?!……_**A LOT it's amazing he's stuck around for so long……**_shut up, don't go bringing any of that up…..I'm being unfair to him…._**yes you are**…._he's probably thinking that my crying is because of him…._**you have a lot of emotional baggage…shit your fucked up**_….SHUT UP, I can't talk to him if you don't'_

They then went about finishing their task. They were putting the drawers into place in the guest room while Katie still slept soundly, Carol walked by knocking on the door lightly clearing her throat,

"I finished shelving the books away, and I put some of them in your bookshelf Alice, they didn't all fit in the living room one,"

"That's fine Mom," Alice stifled a yawn. It was getting close to two a.m. her yawn triggered Hatter's and Carol's yawns,

"Well it's already late, with what's recently happened, David, I'm going to have to ask you to spend the night," wanting to lighten the mood, Hatter gave Alice a playful wink and faced Carol in all seriousness,

"Why you do care! I knew you'd turn eventually most women can't resist this dimple of mine," he gave her a full smile dimple flashing, Alice chuckled covering her mouth biting down her thumb to keep from laughing. Carol tried hard not laugh, she had to maintain her ground, she **did **like David, her feelings of Alice leaving her were getting smaller whenever she eaves dropped on their conversations, about ninety-five percent of those were accidental, she trusted Alice's judgment but she still didn't approve of him yet, _'I have to give it to him though, he still tries to make Alice happy, even if he gets emotionally or physically hurt in the process' _

"Don't be a smartass, goodnight, I'll see you guys probably tomorrow morning, I'll be at the gallery all day today…..take care of her please?"

"Will do Mrs."

"Of course Mom"

"Goodnight." they said in union

"Goodnight."

They all went to their bedrooms. Once Alice and Hatter were lying on her bed facing each other; Alice braced herself for what she promised she was going to tell Hatter, she opened her mouth then closed it unsure of how to start, this went on for a couple of times. He rubbed her arm trying to make her relax,

"Hey it's okay, you don't have to tell me everything, I just want to know if it's something I did, how I can help?"

She shook her head, "You did nothing wrong, it's just……it reminds me of when Daddy left, it's déjà vu all over again, except now I know he's not coming back." She broke at the end, she began to sob, Hatter took her in his arms, kissing her temple,

"I'm sorry if I made you worry, I just don't like crying, it reminds me of weakness, especially if I'm crying in front of you."

"Alice luv, tears don't make you weak nor will they change how I feel about you, or how I perceive you," he lifted her head up and gave her a kiss,

"Everything about you I adore, because it's just merely apart of you, I love you Alice," he kissed her once more with more ferocity than he intended '_How else can I show her, that I love her?' _

She kissed him back matching his intensity. Once they broke apart, she mumbled into his chest sleep taking her, "I love you too Hatter." He grinned broadly, watching her as she slept, filled with nothing but bliss, '_No_ _amount of Emotion Tea, or tea for that matter, will replace how she makes me feel' _breathing in her scent, sleep finally took him.

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, events finally decided to spice up my life so I was busy for a while. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, I know where I want this story to go and I want to surprise you guys. Review please. They inspire me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello readers! Here's chapter 5 enjoy! Review please!**

Chapter 5

Needing to go pee, Katie woke up and ran to the nearest door. She opened it up but didn't find her restroom. She was looking up at her jackets,

'_The bathroom is always on the left side,'_ she faced the room she was in, the curtains were drawn letting all the morning sun light up the room, and noticed that this was **not **her room, her drawers and desk were in here, her Mom's picture was right next to the one of her and her Dad at Central Park, but the walls were painted in a dark blue, hanging off the walls were landscape canvases, and in one corner there were sculptors thrown aside.

_'Yep this is not my room, where am I?' _remembering that she needed to go, she ran to the restroom. While she was washing her hands, she also saw her toothbrush and toothpaste placed on the counter. '_Well it is morning,' _when she was done in the bathroom she heard some noise coming from the outside, she also smelled some bacon frying. She walked out the bedroom and looked around the apartment, there were some pictures of Alice and Carol hanging in the hallway.

'_This must be Karate Alice's house,'_ she walked in the living room and last night's events came back to her, _'Daddy's really gone then?' _whimpering she ran back to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her, and hid under the covers, tears streaming down her face, '_It's a dream, it's a dream,' _

They were cooking breakfast together, Alice was scrambling eggs, and Hatter was attempting not to burn the bacon, they heard a door slam and looked at each other in confusion,

"Katie must be up, I'll go check on her," Alice turned off the burner and set the pan aside,

"No let me, luv, I've dealt with some children in Wonderland before," thinking it over, she nodded, '_What do I tell her? _**I'm sorry but your Dad maybe in Wonderland or dead? **_I can't tell her that! _**You at least have to tell her some form of truth. **_Some form…hmm,' _he walked into the guest room, he saw a small lump under the sheets, shaking. Hatter placed his hand on what he thought was Katie's shoulder, "Kat? Are you alright?" he used his nickname for her,

"Where's Daddy? Why am I here?"

Unsure on how to answer, '_Oh, shit….fuck it, she's very bright anyways sometimes I forget she's five, she seems more older than that…..'_ "……………your Dad is missing, do you remember you told Alice about it last night, we are taking care of you,"

"We?"

"Yeah me, Alice, and Alice's mum."

"Why?"

"Because we care about you, we all love you Katie, we want you to be safe……your Dad will come back, okay?…………And if the police can't find him, then me and Alice will go look for him."

She got out from underneath, eyes wide looking up at Hatter, "Do you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

She crawled into Hatter's lap giving him a tight hug, "Thank you."

His stomach growled, she laughed in his arms, "What do you say for some breakfast yeah?"

"Okay,"

"Come on then,"

He carried her to the dining room setting her on a chair, she wiped her eyes away as Alice placed a plate in front of her, it smelled really good, she forgot how hungry she was as she picked up her fork and began to dig in. Shortly after Alice and Hatter joined her at the table, sitting on either side of her, with a wary eye in her direction. Not looking up from her plate she asked the adults, "What are we going to do today?" they looked at each other surprised, "Uh-Well we, we have to talk-"

"I mean, I noticed most of my things in the room, I gather I'm staying for a while, so what are going to do? Do we make flyers with Daddy's face on them to post around the city?" again they were taken aback by her rationality and grasp of the situation, '_Wow, she may be five, but she's way mature beyond her years, I don't remember being like that at all when Daddy left,' _

"We should just be honest with her Alice, I'm sure she can handle it," agreeing with him she nodded, "Alright, Katie today we are going to the police station, they need to get your description of the men you saw last night,"

"To help find him?"

"Yes, and when that's over, you will hang around Hatter's work, and I will be by to pick you up later, you can come up with something to do for tonight, how does that sound?"

"Can we stop by the store to pick up some markers and paper for posters?"

"Of course,"

Katie nodded, processing it all in, her father is missing, she's staying in Alice's apartment, she's going to be around Alice, Hatter, and occasionally Mrs. Hamilton. '_I_ _guess they'll be like my second family, they are already family according to Daddy. Daddy where are you? I miss you..' _

"Okay."

His head hurt. It was throbbing. He moved his fingers around trying to get the numb feeling away. He felt grass underneath, he shifted his weight around and realized he was lying down on the floor, he opened his eyes slowly, he noticed his glasses were missing. _'I-Where am I? Katie? Where are you baby?' _he stood up looking around, seeing trees, _'Park? Is this Central Park?'_ he spun around trying to look for the city, or people, or something, instead he saw more trees, '_No it can't be. So where am I Connecticut?' _he then heard some people arguing a few yards away, '_People? Wait those must be the guys that brought me here!' _he hid behind a bush trying to catch what they were saying, '_Only way to find out..' _he couldn't see their faces, but the moon was out, so he could make out their outlines. The one on the left was a bigger build than the slight one. The buff one was shorter than the other, they had dark hair, wore dark clothes. They were oblivious as to who was watching them.

"Where's the Scarab? It should be here by now!" the taller of the two turned to his brother.

"Calm down, it will be here soon, she said she needed him," he jerked his thumb behind him, "Something must've caused a delay, you know some Oysters put up a fight."

He snorted, "Not that one, if that's what you call fighting then feed me to a bandersnatch!"

"I'll gladly do it if you don't shut up soon!"

"Ooooh I'm so scared!" he said in mock horror, throwing his hands in the air.

The shorter, grabbed hold of his brother by his jacket, and shoved him away. Tripping on a stone, he fell backwards hitting a tree,

"Ow! Wait 'til I get you back for that Max!" chuckling, Max helped him up,

"Yeah that'll be the day, Mick"

"Stop calling me that!" Mick then tackled Max the two were wrestling on the floor for a few minutes, Max had him pinned down, with Mick's arms twisted behind his back,

"HA! Got you, what do you say?" trying to get off of his grasp, he started wriggling his body only to cry out in pain as his shoulders were stinging from the position he was in,

"Jerk."

"Bitch." he let go of his arms and helped him up, "Look here comes the Scarab now," he pointed up towards the sky, Steve followed his gaze and saw a metal flying beetle coming there way, it had wooden crates hanging below it,

"What the?"

"Oh shit he's awake!"

"Oh fuck." Mick then knocked Steve out with a blow to his head.

When he woke up again, he was in the beetle thing, surrounded by people, most of them passed out. A woman dressed in gold was attending some others, handing them some blankets and whispering to them. She noticed that he woke up and she made her way towards him, checking his face and body for injuries,

"Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention?" the beautiful blond whispered

"You mustn't make so much noise, if you're alright then the best you can do is stay quiet."

"Where am I where's Katie?"

"Katie? Is she your wife?"

"My daughter, she's five, have you seen her?" he dug into his pocket grabbing his wallet, he pulled out a photo of Katie and handed it to her. Duchess took the photo from his hands, studying it a bit before handing it back to him.

"No there's some children here, but I haven't seen her."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Where am I?"

"Ssh, your in Wonderland, now be quiet they're coming around to brand you,"

"Wonderland? That place doesn't exist, what do you mean brand?"

Duchess then moved herself away from Steve she gave him an apologetic face before she covered it up quickly, she was talking to the suit who had come by,

"I woke him up, he's waiting to be marked," the suit eyed Duchess before facing Steve, "Oh this one isn't going to be marked,"

"What?"

"Her young Empress doesn't want this one tainted, make sure he doesn't hit by the light when they drag him out,"

Steve now looked bewildered, '_Wonderland? This isn't real.'_

"What does she want with him then?"

"She doesn't want him awake, that's for sure." the suit then pulled out a small club from his pocket and knocked Steve out once more.

"Ungrateful, conniving, deceiving whore!" the Queen muttered from where she sat. She was sitting in a cage, _'Again surrounded by bars! How could I trust her?' _she was in a throne room, well what used to be the throne room of the White's Castle. Her cage had no opening the girl used some form of magic to get her in there, now she can't be possibly let out, unless the girl pulled the bars apart like she did before. "How could you have fallen for this Mary?" she muttered to herself.

"Shut your yappin you cow, before I split your ass sideways." the girl spat at the Queen, she was sprawled on the high chair, her feet hanging lazily over the arm of the chair, throwing a knife in her direction it went through the bars, barely missing her left eye by five inches. The Queen silenced her mouth immediately.

"Suits! Knife!" she snapped her fingers as four more suits surrounded her handing her a knife. She picked the combat knife and started twirling it in between her fingers, "Do you know why this one's is my favorite?" she asked to no one in particular,

"I'll tell you why, because March gave me one once, a long time ago, isn't that right Mother?" she looked up to her adoptive Mother, Butterfly. Butterfly looked at the small girl, her eyes shining with pride at her daughter,

"Of course my dear, you know I can never forget your father." Her eyes changed to a deep brown when her Butterfly ever spoke of March, she always felt adoration to her father, she could never forget the man who found her, took her in and raised her with his best mate, the Hatter.

"You know brown is a good eye color for you my dear," Butterfly stroked her hair affectionately,

"You think so? March and Hatter preferred blue or green on me. They said it made me look threatening and beautiful at the same time. It made doing the job easier." she shrugged her shoulders as she went back to playing with the knife.

"That's only because you hadn't met me yet, darling."

The Queen watched this display with disgust, "Ugh! Insolent child, disgraceful woman."

"OI! I thought I told you to quiet!" she ran towards Mary, grabbed a hold of her, and placed the blade to her throat,

"What's it gonna take for you to be quiet?" her eyes changed to bright green, scared for her life the Queen of Hearts coward before the girl's hand. "I'll stay silent, your Highness."

"Empress. Subjects call me Empress. But don't worry Queenie you and I are going to be friends soon, you can call me Harley. And since we are going to be friends, apologize to Butterfly."

The Queen's voice quivered a bit, "Forgive me, Butterfly." Butterfly was proud once again, her daughter had made the former Queen of Hearts tremble to her knees. Bored again, Harley twirled in the middle of the room, "How long 'til Max and Michael get here?"

"They should be knocking in four seconds."

"Goody." Harley danced her way to the entrance, she opened up the double doors, to reveal Max and Michael about to knock. "My boys!" she embraced them and dragged them inside, "Did you bring me that Oyster to play with?"

"Yeah, he's with the Duchess in the play room along with the Knight."

"Are they contained?"

"Of course."

She let out a squeal of delight, "Thank you boys! Mother is our plan still in effect?" Butterfly closed her eyes, drew in a breath, and tried to see what laid beyond. Her brows crumpled together in confusion, then in sorrow. "I'm sorry my dear, but it seems that with the way things are turning out, Hatter and his Alice will come to Wonderland soon," "That's excellent news, no need to worry,"

"Yes but, they will be coming willingly. They will meet up with Jack and Caterpillar, and soon they will overthrow you, you will lose Harley." Harley sat in the middle of the room, crossed legged, her mind at work. After ten minutes of absolute silence, she spoke, "So we have to make them come unwillingly, give them a reason to come to **me.**"

"Yes I believe so,"

Sighing deeply, she stood up and made her way to Mary, "Queenie, I'm going to need some of your blood,"

"What? My blood?!" Mary whispered

"Yes, now give me some or I'll do it,"

"B-B-But I-I-"

"Boys." with a snap of her fingers the cage opened up. Michael went in and dragged the Queen out, forcing her hand into Max's as he pricked her finger with his switch blade.

"How much Har?" Max asked her, his back facing her.

"Make it a pint. Your going to need that much to make the trip."

"How about we cut off her finger?" Michael suggested.

Contemplating it, "Hmm not yet, the machine isn't ready yet, I don't want to take the chance of her dying. Now boys, your new assignment is to back, find out where Hatter is staying and bring me his Alice, and if there are any close friends around bring those too."

"Alright."

"It's done."

"Don't let me down boys, but I can see that you won't. Is that right Mother?"

"That's right sweetie, you're improving fast. One day your magic will be strong enough, that you won't need me."

"I know. But I want you around, I have an assignment for you too Butterfly."

"What is it?"

"Go visit your old friend Caterpillar, tell him what you need to."

"As you wish, my dear." Butterfly placed a kiss on her forehead

"I love you, Mother"

Jack found Caterpillar sitting in his chair. Caterpillar had a book in his hands, the one that Jack had tossed away earlier. He was reading the chapter of the Rabbits, the very first who had evolved with Wonderland Magic, and had created the Rabbit Holes.

"Do you know what this says Jack?" Jack let out a sigh, "No, it's spoken in riddles and rhymes I can't make it out,"

"Hmm, it seems that the Rabbit Holes exist, they move around Wonderland. Wonderland can choose to have the Rabbit Holes open, if that's the case, then Wonderland will decide it's destination."

"Is that how the Alice of Legend came here?"

"Yes, then it was Wonderland that chose her. But that particular Rabbit Hole isn't the one that's opened."

"No? Which is it then?"

"Jack, have you listened to the Trees? The Flowers?"

"The Flowers?"

"You can learn a lot from the Flowers, they won't pull your strings as much as the Trees." Caterpillar handed the book back to Jack, pointing to a paragraph, "Read that out loud please,"

Jack cleared his throat and he began reciting, "Along with Wonderland, the Rabbits helped evolve Wonderlands forests, with a bit of their magic. They started to set up Rabbit Holes, and gave some of their magic to the trees and flowers, giving them the ability to talk, see and think, so Wonderland's nature kept watch of Wonderland. Eventually Wonderland chose it's rulers, said rulers picked a side and a color Red and White. What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that when the first Rabbit's helped Wonderland chose the Red and White Royal Families, Wonderland Magic was in their veins. Its in yours Jack, old Wonderland Magic runs through your veins, passed from the first Red Queen and King to you and your parents. The only way for any remaining Rabbit Hole to stay active is to have the blood of a Royal activate it. Seeing as the White's Royal blood was scattered among Wonderlanders over the years, the only pure is the Red's."

"Oh."

"You looked surprised Jack, have you not heard of the tales before?"

"No, I mean….yes, I have, it's just that my Mother has escaped, if what you say is true, and someone else knows, then that someone who helped my Mother escape, has Charlotte, and the Knight."

"Hmm……I think its time you went through the Looking Glass. We're going to need Alice's help in this."

"Why? We don't need to put her in anymore danger." his voice filled with concern

"I think you're wrong, we are going to need some help on this. Go through the Glass, bring her back."

"Yes. Of course."

**A/N: I'm sorry I have to stop here, this one was supposed to be longer, but my parents say I'm being a rude host, and my familars want to use the computer, I wanted this up sooner, but work and nosy people got in the way, I can't write if they start reading over my shoulder. I'm shy when it comes to that. Please tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter six for you readers. Little tid-bit of info. Hatter works at Starbucks**

***disclaimer: I don't own this or anything familiar, only way I can is if I get my flux capacitor fixed on my DeLorean, so I can go back and make friends w/ Nick Willing. But for now in this time line Alice is not mine. **

Chapter 6

"Hatter?"

"Hmm?" he replied back, filling up the coffee cup in his hand and handing it to the finely dressed suit in front of him.

"Here you are, Jared, be careful it's a bit hot."

"Thank you."

As soon as the suit left he turned his attention to her "Now what is it Kat?" he leaned forward on the counter, taking off the hat and running his hand through his hair _'Damn I miss me hat, can't wear it here though, have to wear these ugly little caps….'_

"Can I buy a Caramel Apple Spice?" she counted up her money again placing it on the counter,

"I think that's enough,"

Hatter groaned a bit in frustration, he put his head on the counter mumbling to himself, "This old world is dangerous as it is, serving sugar to little kids? Got to pulling me leg…" he straightened himself out before giving her a convincing smile,

"You don't want any of that rubbish Kat, 'sides you don't have to pay for anything, I'll get it for ya," he went to the back counter, getting some teas out a jar trying to get a good mix, "Nah, you want to try this," he then began mixing some of the teas and getting two cups out for them. He set the cup down in front of her face, the steam slightly blowing in her direction,

"What is it?"

"Just some chamomile, lemon balm, pink rose petals, spearmint and sarsaparilla. Its not Wonderland tea, but it will do for now,"

"Tell me more about Wonderland, it's a good story the way you tell it makes me think its almost real,"

Hatter stiffened a bit, Alice warned him not to talk about Wonderland with anyone, but he could never lie to Katie. She was his only friend in Alice's world and he once let slip of Wonderland before. She kept asking questions about it and he told her some old legends and stories, mostly those of the Knights. So as to appease Alice, he hoped that Katie would never believe in these stories, that she'll take them as 'children's stories' but a tiny voice in his head argued that she needed to know these facts, that she had to believe in them. If the time came she would use her knowledge of Wonderland, it was a far-fetched idea he knew but an odd feeling came to him whenever he talked about Wonderland. He told her about Wonderland to reassure himself that someone else knew how to get around Wonderland, or even how to ward off Borogoves and Jubjub birds.

"Why do you want to stuff your head with those tales, you're a very bright child, Kat, you could go far in this world, I don't want to fill your head with those things"

"But Hatter, they're wonderful stories! I could write a novel someday based on them for my own personal reading, I'm a child Hatter, I get to have an imagination. And besides you said 'I could go far in THIS world' I'm under the impression that you believe Wonderland is real. Making these fables phenomenal"

"MomeRaths," he muttered at her verity on the subject, _'I still can't believe she's five, no harm in feeding her more legends'_

"You have a point Katie, but just don't tell Alice, yeah? She'll say I'm feeding you nonsense and insulting your intelligence for you to ever take me seriously."

"Can you tell me more about the March Hare and the White Rabbit?"

She didn't notice his hesitation or his saddened look when she mentioned March.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Yame" Alice clapped her hands together announcing that class was over, "I'll see you guys Tuesday, enjoy your weekend."

Her students began to file out of the room some even muttering "Have a good weekend" as they left and she began her routine of closing up, she drank some water and wiped a towel over sweaty face before she started stacking up the mats in the corner. Her cell began to ring across the room where she had left it, she crossed the room and picked it up reading the caller I.D. **Hatter **it said. She smiled before she opened it up and placed it on her ear.

"_Wha's takin you so long? I want to see you, I haven't seen you all day" _she could hear the pout in his voice and couldn't help but laugh at the image of Hatter pouting,

"We were together this morning, as I recall morning is apart of the day,"

"_That's not necessarily true luv, I'm counting by Wonderland hours and I've summed it all up, as of Wonderland hours I haven't seen you in at least nineteen hours. That counts as a day to me,"_

"Well you could wait for another hour as I change and walk over there. How's she doing?"

"_She's doing just fine, no need to worry over her. She's busy right now anyway, I taught her some new hat tricks to help relieve the ticks, whenever she gets stressed."_

"Well that's good I guess, I got a call from the police station earlier,"

"_Oh? What they got say?"_

"They said they're going to cross reference Katie's description of the attackers with their other kidnapped cases, they think they're related somehow. I'll be by in an hour, okay?"

"_Brilliant, see you then" _she heard the smile on his lips and couldn't help but wonder.

"Hatter what are you planning?"

"_You'll just have to hurry and see won't you?" _he hung up the phone

Closing her phone shut, she went to the locker rooms for a quick shower and change. Twenty minutes later once dressed and clean she got out and locked the door behind her, double checking if it was locked. She then made her way across the street and down the subway steps waiting for the bus to come, it wasn't completely full, a few people here and there shuffling in and out of the subway doors as they made there ways to their homes, avoiding the step and gaze of the occasional roaming thug around.

Alice went alert, her senses aware of every step she made, _'You could never be more careful' _her mother's voice rang out in her ears. She sat on a bench, her eyes roamed to any possible threat a thug could present her, she took in every one of their bodies, analyzing their muscle sizes and noticing the little limps and scratches at their scars, taking every little bit down, and formulating it into a plan of attack in case one of them ever approached her.

Her bus pulled up, she rose from where she sat waiting for the lot of people to leave waiting for a gap in the crowd so she could squeeze through. Out of the corner of her eye, a man about six feet tall, dressed in black, brushed past her hitting her shoulder, he murmured a "Sorry" as he quickened his pace. Alice noted this and checked her pockets out of reflex, her phone was gone from her pocket!

Grumbling "Fucking shit" she ran after him.

He made his way up the stairs and out the side walk, she saw him make a left, when he made a right, she followed him into an alley. Following the sound of his footsteps she ran into a dead end, but the Tall Man wasn't there, "Great! Just great!" her voice dripped with sarcasm, catching her breath she spun on her heel looking up and down for any sign of him. She didn't hear anyone coming up behind her before it was too late.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Moving with stealth, Michael advanced towards Alice, clasping her hands behind her back in a tight grip. Alice let out a yelp of surprise that brought a smile to his lips,

"Too easy," he whispered in her ear delighted that she fought against his hold and cringed when his breath hit her earlobe and neck. He liked it when attractive women let it show that they weren't interested in him, made the conquest fun when he had his way with them.

"Now, now don't struggle little Oyster, we are just going to deliver you is all," Alice's eyes widened the minute she recognized the accent that all Wonderlanders seemed to have in his voice.

Using her weight she braced her right side to stand still as her left heel stomped on his toes, the heel of her boots made a "CRUNCH" sound as she felt a few toes crack under her weight. Michael cried out in pain letting her hands go, Alice twisted her heel on his toes as she spun around to face him, her body going into a defensive stance,

"Too easy" she parroted. Her senses were alert more than ever now, she heard faint footfalls behind her right she angled her body to the side, playing dumb to the attacker coming behind her. The second Max's hand came into her peripheral vision, she reached behind herself, grabbing a hold of his wrist with both of her hands, she used his own weight against him as she flung him over his shoulder, he landed with an agonizing "Oof" escaping his lips.

She squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes at the pair as they straightened themselves up to look at her. Michael had a little glee to his eyes that Alice knew all too well, she had received that look from other unwanted men who made it clear that they wanted her. Max looked at her in admiration and fear, she read on his face that he clearly underestimated a woman of her size.

Alice took in a deep breath, "Alright can I have my phone back now!" she outstretched her arm her hand waiting impatiently in the space between them. Michael chuckled lowly before he swung his right fist at her, Alice ducked in time landing low on the ground, her hands keeping her still, she swept her feet under his, causing Michael to fall on his back. It was Max's turn to chuckle. Alice looked up at him taking him in every detail, trying to look for a weakness in his stance for any possible attack, he was roughly a foot taller than her a few inches taller than Hatter she guessed,

'_Nothing I can't handle' _she thought to herself once her eyes swept over Michael's body still groaning in pain. She picked herself up, dusting off the dirt from her hands onto her jeans, she took a defensive stance again but froze when her phone began to ring again.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Max was impressed by this Oyster, she took him and his brother down like they were grains of wheat, she was still on the floor after she kicked Michael's feet from under him, he heard him mumbling under his breath some curses towards the Oyster, he chuckled loud enough for her to hear, so she could move her attention to him, and she wouldn't be able to hear the gun he was cocking at his side,

'_That's right, keep your focus on me' _he followed her eyes regarding the way they seem to shine at him not with fascination, but with adversity. His eyes never leaving hers as she rose up from the ground taking the defensive stance once more, she widened her eyes when the phone started to ring from below them, in Michael's pocket. He pulled out his gun aiming at her, she froze like a Jubjub caught in a net,

"Answer it," he told her, swinging the gun in between the space of her and Michael, indicating the phone's location,

"No" she answered defiantly

"Answer it now, before I get trigger happy," he insisted

Sighing heavily she stepped over to Michael reaching into his pockets, he was aware of her movements and instead of retreating from her or advancing her, he just stared, his eyes dark and consumed with what Alice perceived as lust,

"I'll get you" he said wholly. He gingerly picked himself up careful not to put to much weight on his small toes, he leaned against the dumpster at his back.

"You can try," she retorted meeting his eyes with a cold glaze of her own.

"The phone," Max impatiently reminded them of his presence

Without looking at the caller I.D. she flipped the phone open and placed it slowly to her ear, "Hello?"

"_Alice! Where are you? I've been calling you for awhile, why won't you answer?" _he pleaded

She tried hard not to sound too scared when she replied, "Hatter I'm going to be a little late,"

He heard the fear in her voice all too well, _"Alice, where are you?" _he demanded quietly

Max held out his hand grabbing the phone away from Alice, he talked into the receiver, "Hey, is this the famous Hatter?"

"_You son of a bitch, if you hurt I swear-"_

"What you mean like this?" Max yelled into the phone as he shot Alice's right thigh.

She cried out Hatter's name as she fell on the floor onto her left knee cradling her thigh as the pain ran through her body, like something bit her.

"_ALICE! I'm gonna kill you, you hear me? I will BEAT THE LIVIN SHIT OUT YOU!" _

"Looking forward to it, Harley sends a message: She can't wait to meet your Alice" Max closed the phone shut as Michael kicked her head to the side with his good foot, knocking her out cold.

"Dude I can't believe a girl kicked your ass,"

"Shut up Max, let's just get her back through"

**A/N: I am sorry for my delay, but my prom and birth day were last week and I was swamped w/ studying and buying my yearbook and grad night ticket, and I am sorry I have to stop here, but my parents are ordering me to sleep early, I'll try to update soon.**

**Feedback is appreciatted, I don't know how well I did on the fight scenes I'm a little worried it didn't come across as a I hoped.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"ALICE! I'm gonna kill you, you hear me? I will BEAT THE LIVIN SHIT OUT YOU!" Hatter yelled at the phone, receiving some shocked looks from his co-workers.

"_Looking forward to it, Harley sends a message: She can't wait to meet your Alice" _

The phone went dead, _'Harley? She's- no, no, she's-NO!' _furious, Hatter crushed the phone in his right hand, the surviving fragments of the battery were tossed in the bin as he passed by one of his co-workers.

He mumbled as he walked past Mark's astonished face, "Leavin early. Personal emergency."

"Yeah-uh, uh sure"

Hatter hurried his way out of the backrooms, tossing his jacket and hat on not bothering to change out of his uniform, he grabbed a hold of Katie's hand, "C'mon Kat. We're going home,"

"What about Karate Alice? She's coming right?" her brown watery eyes met his dark ones,

Hatter quickly masked his face, not wanting to upset her, but not wanting to lie to her, he took a deep breath, kneeling before her his eyes going soft, "Um no, she's not, we're going to meet her," his hand went back to fumble with the brim of his hat

She judged his eyes carefully, he was fumbling with his hat, _'Help relieve the Ticks' _his voice rang out in her ears from only hours before, "Hatter there's something you're not telling me."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She knew something was up. Acknowledging her distrust he nodded his head, stood up, he reached for her hand, squeezing it lightly, "I'll tell you later,"

"Pinky Promise?"

"Yeah,"

She lifted her right hand meeting his halfway, "Not lying I swear, if unmasked send me through the Glass, to the Jabberwocky's snare, even there do I promise not be in a Tumtum tree, for no Vorpal could save me." they chanted together in union as they did their pinky oath. Locking pinkies, tapping thumbs before they laid on top of each other and gave a quick shake of their hands.

"Okay let's go," she took his hand in hers and let him lead her back home.

They rode the subway in silence, Hatter didn't want to upset her, HE didn't even know what was going on, '_The guy over the phone mentioned Harley, and he shot Alice!'_ He clenched his fist in anger, he stored away those emotions for later use

'_Once I get me hands on 'im, I'll SHOW 'im.' _

Katie started practicing her new learned tricks, she flipped her hat over and over again getting a good start till it spun really fast and she tossed it in the air with a good flick of her wrist. It didn't land on her head as Hatter showed her it would, it flopped down and started to roll away from her as the bus made a stop. She reached forward to get it, but Hatter's hand stopped her, he lowly whistled at the small hat and it rolled back to his hand, he flipped it in the air before it landed on Katie's head. She smiled at his small trick, he grinned back at her, Hatter was happy that he could get his mind off the dark thoughts hiding in his head.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Jack knocked on Alice's door for the fifth time, "Alice are you there?"

"Sire if she isn't here, we should just go back," Zak aka Ten of Clubs advised

Jack sighed understanding his reasoning, "You're right, the Looking Glass is a bit malfunctioning at the moment, best if we head back," he thought out loud. He turned around as he spotted Hatter coming up the stairs. "Hatter!" he exclaimed out loud happy to see the old conman, but his worries grew as he saw a child by his side and not Alice, "Where's Alice?" he inquired looking behind him in case she was there.

Hatter held his breath and counted to ten, he didn't want to take his anger out at the King of Wonderland, he wanted to save it for the Bastard Voice, "She's-" he spared an anxious glance down at Katie, she just squeezed his held hand and interlocked their pinkies again. _'You promised'_ her eyes said. He nodded and faced Jack, "She's not here, I reckon she was kidnapped and taken back through,"

"How do you reckon that?"

"The caller mentioned an old friend I used to know, lets keep at that,"

Jack didn't press the matter, as Hatter made his way around him and to the Alice's door, reassuring the girl '_We certainly can't take her with us, what to make of her?' _he cleared his throat once to get their attention, Hatter got Katie into the apartment as he went to Alice's room getting his spare of clothes he has been leaving there. Undoubtedly knowing Jack had followed him, he shut the door closed in Jack's face, Jack sighed debating on what they were going to do now, "I was hoping I could acquire you and Alice's help,"

"Well seeing as how Alice is in Wonderland now, of course I'm coming back," Hatter replied sarcastically as he dressed in his comfortable clothing, his dark green paisley shirt and purple waistcoat, were the first he found in his overnight bag, he didn't feel much like putting up an appearance, he had to find Alice. He opened up the door to reveal a very worn out looking Jack, studying his face, Hatter realized how Jack's problems were stressing him out.

"What are you going to do about the child?" Jack finally asked after a long silence between the pair,

"She's comin' with us," Hatter replied firmly

Confusion and worry spread across Jack's face as Hatter headed towards Katie's room, "She can't! She's just a child!" Hatter ignored him as he was knocking at Katie's door,

"Kat? How would you feel about going to Wonderland?" he asked casually

Katie swung her door open and shoved a small bag in Hatter's arms, "I packed some essentials, things I thought we might need in a forest, I heard him," she pointed towards Jack, "Mention Oysters, and you said Wonderland. Daddy's there, I'm going."

Hatter grinned as he took in Jack's shocked face, "Right then, off to Wonderland,"

O0O0O0O0O0O0

"How's the machine coming along?" Harley asked her second best scientist,

"Just a few glitches, but we'll be able to start testing soon,"

"Good, as soon as your ready tell me, I want to see the results first hand, and then my plans will be in order,"

"Certainly Empress." with that last remark the scientist let himself out.

"I'm bored!" Harley pouted eyes turning a dull blue, they quickly gleamed and changed to a light hazel as a happy thought came to mind.

"Maybe that Duchess wants to play! She looks like a squealer."

She ran out of the throne room and continued to run down the halls, making a left-right-right-left, she ended up at her 'Playroom', she knocked the wall with a particular pattern with her fists, hopping from excitement as the wall slid open. The Duchess was in the middle of the room, the walls were round, black with the occasional white swirl roaming around, upon her entrance they quickly changed to a bright yellow and pink at the girl's giddiness, "Hellooo, Duchesssss" she greeted happily.

The Duchess just sat in her restraints not bothering to move, she'd seen what this child had done to some Oysters, she thought it best to keep silent as the girl circled around her,

Harley pulled her hand back and grabbed a fistful of Duchess' blond locks, she pulled her head back to yell in her ear, "Its rude not to greet people!" she threw her head down as a cold iron table appeared and the left side of her face met the surface, she felt her cheek swell and a few bottom teeth fall loose as she lifted her head once more,

"Lets try that again. Helloooo Duchesssss," she joyfully greeted

The Duchess spit out some blood before responding, "It's a pleasure, Empress,"

"Good your learning. Hmm that makes you hard to break, while that may be fun, I'm bored right now so I need a quick fix," she snapped her fingers as the room began to spin and drop a few walls around them, the Duchess looked around as she noticed some 20 or 30 more prisoners pop up, all tied down sitting up or laying down, Harley surveyed her prisoners before her eyes fell upon one individual tied down to an operating table.

"Ooohh! A Sleeper! Haven't done one of those in ages!" she hurried over to the Oyster's still form as she poked his side lightly with her finger, the Oyster stirred in his position, he opened his eyes wearily as he took in his surroundings, recognizing Harley's face he started screaming, she grinned at his response, but frowned quickly when some nearby Oysters started waking up,

"I don't think I want a big audience for you," she stated, snapping her fingers once more, the walls were put back up and the Oysters disappeared behind them, only the Duchess remained,

"I do want you to see though," she pointed at her,

The Duchess just sat there shocked at what items Harley was pulling out, out of the air, a tray near the operating table was set up, it had some knives of different shapes and sizes, some bottles labeled, Joy and Excitement, and some sewing pins,

"Now there's something missing," Harley mused out loud, "Ah yes!" she clapped her hands as a mirror was set up above the table, "So you can see my work!"

**A/N: decided to take a break from writing my Muse paper, now my Dad is telling me to sleep its almost 12:30 so best to sleep now, please forgive some mistakes and my attempt at rhyming. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay this chapter went through a lot of rewrites, a little iffy about how it turned out. **

***Disclaimer*: to quote `I know what you're thinking about, but it isn't so, nohow.' **

**`Contrariwise, if it was so, it might be; and if it were so, it would be; but as it isn't, it ain't. That's logic.'**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

**Thump **

A small figure fell limply on the patch of brown grass, the colorful portal above the still body whirred and its neon colors shined as two more men fell out and landed on their feet. After all the abuse it had endured, her body just lied there.

Regaining her consciousness, she rolled her head around, slowly her eyes opened as she felt a sticky, thick substance envelop itself around her, she screamed in pain as the yellow mucus forced its way into her open wound, coming in contact with her blood. The smell it emitted was _revolting _to say the least.

As if trying to silence her, the yellow fungus entered her open mouth. She began to choke as it started to squirm its way down her uvula, through her esophagus.

Through her blurred vision she saw a pair of arms wrap themselves on her legs shaking the fungus off her legs as she felt another pair doing the same to her upper body.

They carried her towards the beckoning forest, away from the Jubjub's nest

Ignoring her pain she kicked and squirmed at them trying to fight them off,

"Get off! Let go of ME! LET GO!" is what she meant to say but it sounded more like,

"Geh achk! Le *cough* meh!" she broke into a fit of coughs, her body getting rid of the unwelcome fungus.

As soon as they entered the forest, they tossed her away like a hot rod. Dry heaving she clutched her sore throat. She raised her head staring at Michael and Max as they were wiping off the fungus that had climbed up their legs.

She gave herself a look over, her brain connecting the pain from her injuries. She was still bleeding from the gunshot but the burning had ceased, just a little stinging.

Some purple liquid had gotten on her jeans. Cautiously poking it afraid that it would attack her like the yellow stuff, it didn't move so she began to rub it off, she let out a small frustrated yell as it wouldn't come off,

'_Yeah that's clever Alice, you are shot, abducted, choked on some disgusting…STUFF! And you're worried about your jeans…REAL SMART…ugh, how to stop the bleeding? And how do I get away from these guys?' _

She looked around trying to find something to wrap her leg in and looking for something to hit them with. Consumed with her thoughts she didn't notice Max coming towards her, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt as he dug into his pocket for his knife.

Shocked she yelled "Hey! Stop!" as she tried to scoot away from him but her body protested demanding more rest.

"Relax" he replied quietly as he ripped a portion of her shirt, exposing her midriff, he began tying the fabric on her gunshot.

Dumbfounded by his actions Alice asked bluntly "Why?"

"Which 'Why' would that be hmm?" Max retorted still bandaging her leg up. His eyes downward

"All of them. Why'd you bring me here? Why didn't you leave me to die back there? Why did you shoot me for if you're mending it!" her voice was strained but she was still angry,

Max let out a sigh as he finished tying the knot, he pulled it a lot harder on purpose smiling to himself as she winced at the pain. He answered her questions

"Because we're delivering you. Chains." the last remark was addressed to Michael

Michael walked behind a random tree, whistling an usual tune as he disappeared behind it. He was gone for like two seconds but he came out brown satchel in hand, with a bloody nose and a few claw marks on his face. Opening the bag he dug his hand around, retrieving a box of shells the double barrel shot gun that went with it, a napkin, a bottle labeled _Calm_. At last he found the hand cuffs, he loaded the gun, took a swig of the bottle and wiped his face as best he could. He aimed the gun at Alice

"Chains." he tossed them towards Max's back as he caught them effortlessly.

"Up" Max ordered

Not needing to be told twice, Alice hoisted herself up raising her hands up as they cuffed her wrists behind her back.

'_Fuck what am I gonna do now?' _

Max grabbed Alice's arm as they trotted their way through the Jibber Wood, Michael flanking behind them with his gun still raised

O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Your Majesty! Are you all right?"

Jack groaned in response as he got up from the cold marble.

Chuckling Hatter taunted, "Need to work on your landings there Jack." all of them except Jack had landed on their feet as they went through the Looking Glass.

Ignoring Hatter, Jack dusted himself off as he took in the state of the room. It wasn't polished and clean the way it was when they left. The wall facing the Glass was completely gone, there was no revolving door just a gaping hole of what used to be apart of the building, the cold wind blew in their faces, it carried a pungent smell of burned flesh, the walls were scorched black with giant marks ripped along the sides,

"How long were we gone? Zak?" Jack asked his Club

Taken by surprise Zak said "Uh….give me a moment…"

'_It was malfunctioning when we left' _Jack remembered, "The Looking Glass." he professed to Zak who quickly caught on, "Yes of course!" they both went up to the controls pushing buttons and muttering incoherently under their breath.

Hatter studied the markings, Katie following suit, "What ya think did this?" Hatter mused out loud.

"Look at all these ones," Katie declared, tracing the marks with her fingers, "Fingernails!"

"What?" all three men took a look at what she was referring to, she walked away unnoticed, they were fingernail marks.

"How long has it been?" Hatter asked Zak

"Two days."

"How could this have happened in TWO DAYS!" Hatter insisted.

"A lot apparently, didn't you and your Oyster overthrow the Queen in that amount of time?" a voice responded.

Hatter raised his fists up, Jack took his Judo stance they both replied ominously "Why don't ya show yourself?"

He cackled lowly in his throat as he came into the light,

A big burly man in a worn out trench coat his eyes shifted from the three of them shining brightly they rested on Hatter his gaze dark

"Dodo"

"Who are ya?"

"What happened?"

"What ya doin?"

Dodo pulled out a small hand gun aiming at Hatter, sneering

"Put the gun down"

"Dodo, stop this," Jack warned

"That's not Dodo" Hatter whispered to Jack

"What you think your word holds power here?" Dodo spat at Jack, "Times have changed! You're NOTHING you little shit!" he pulled the trigger.

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Katie wandered away from the group, she crossed the bridge, went up a staircase,

'_Have to find Daddy, don't go too far.' _she climbed up a balcony, '_I'll get a good view from there'_ it was half blow-half standing, she looked around the cityscape.

The buildings were crumbling, some were falling apart, some were still standing '_Strong structures are old ones' _all of them were torched though, she heard voices, looking outside over the ledge unfazed by its dizzying heights analyzing their situation,

'_Burned walls….claw and fingernail markings…ripped open…..what is that?' _she spotted a severed arm a few feet away. She heard a loud **BOOM**, taken aback she lost her footing and fell over the ledge clinging onto dear life with white knuckles, screaming in terror, **"Hatter!" **

**A/N: Now don't panic, just stay calm…my graduation is next week as is my Grad Night, so there will be a wait, I will try to update, tell me what you think though…please? *hides under desk* **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Special thanks to you Reviewers! W/out your input on the last chap (especially cause I felt iffy about it) this one would've taken longer**

**Sidenote: maybe its the odd turntables in my head but the songs that inspired this chap, were **

**Florence + the Machine- Drumming Song **

**A Skylit Drive- Separate Ways (Worlds Apart) {Journey Cover}**

**Give 'em a listen they're good songs and awesome bands IMO**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 9

_He pulled the trigger_

Hatter flew back against the wall. Before Dodo could fire another shot this time aimed at Jack. Jack ran at him with a left hook, Dodo ducked his head down. As he came back up, Jack elbowed him, reaching for the second gun in Dodo's trousers with his right hand.

Jack shoved Dodo, gave him a short kick to his stomach causing Dodo to double over, Jack armed the pistol, placed it on Dodo's head.

"Oi, a little help here?" Hatter groaned trying to right himself up. Zak went over to his side helping Hatter up.

Hatter felt around his left side, pulling the bullet that was lodged in his waistcoat, at Zak's disbelieved look, Hatter grinned. "How-How is that…?" Zak gestured at Hatter's body, "External Body Armor built to look like a waistcoat, they come in different colors. Gah, that'll be a bad bruise,"

"That must've cost a fortune,"

"NoPe, just bottles of _Excitement _and _Muchness _to Ratty, s'nothin really, I got the better half of the deal anyway," he walked up to Jack, offering to take hold of the gun. "I'm not gonna shoot him if that's what you worried about,"

Jack tried very hard not to snort in his face, a small smile danced on his lips, "I figure you have every right to, I'm not about to give you a loaded pistol," his attention deviated from Hatter and went back to Dodo, who was still clutching his stomach, crouched over reaching into his pants pocket for his switchblade

"Course I have rights, getting shot at is bad for me health, physically and mentally mind you,"

"Which is all the more reason why you shouldn't have one in your hands,"

Dodo popped the blade open, slicing Jack's leg as he lunged at him, the gun went off ricocheting off the walls. Hatter went in with his Sledgehammer punch on Dodo's face, he shook his hand out _'S'not the same as shooting, but THAT felt good'_

"Did you kill him?" Zak worriedly asked

"No, just knocked him out for the effects to wear off, he should be up in a few,"

"Do you still have some Teas left?" Jack pressed

"Course, what you plannin to use?"

"Honesty. I want to know what happened around here."

Hatter took a look around the room "Where's Katie?"

* * *

_'Burned walls….claw and fingernail markings…ripped open…..what is that?' she spotted a severed arm a few feet away. She heard a loud __**BOOM**__, taken aback she lost her footing and fell over the ledge clinging onto dear life with white knuckles, screaming in terror, __**"Hatter!"**_

She felt her hands sweating. She swayed her legs side to side trying to climb back up, her hands were slipping against the pavement. Katie clawed against it nonetheless her stubby fingers swelling with pain.

'_Come on you can do this…pull yourself up come on..' _

A surge of happiness overwhelmed her as her hands gripped on grass growing from a crack. Slowly she began to pull herself up, her head peered over the edge eyeing the root, her eyes went wide as she saw that the small grass was tearing from her grip. Tears were streaming down her face as she began to lose hope. "Hatter.." she cried softly shutting her eyes awaiting the fall.

"Oh dear…Um excuse Miss?" a squeaky voice sounded from underneath her.

She opened her eyes not daring to look down for fear that the voice wasn't accompanied with a person.

"It's alright, just…would you…Uh, I can catch ya, ya know?"

"How do I know you're there?" she still hadn't looked down "Hatter said people Hallucinate when in Wonderland," she whispered under her breath

"Oh ya know Hatter! Well that's great 'cos I'm a friend of his…sort of. Would ya look down, I'm real ya know,"

She cautiously peeked an eye down, short man, round face, feminine features but with a moustache, wearing an oversized grimy suit. She recognized him instantly, "You're the Dormouse."

He was puzzled by her choice of words, "Uh I think its best we save introductiries later, why don't ya let go I'll catch ya,"

She took a deep breath as she let go of the grass blade. She landed on top him and felt relief that she wasn't hanging off a balcony anymore. She quickly got off him and helped him up, "Thank you!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly.

He felt her emotions come over him, "You're an Oyster!" he quickly rid her hands off of him, his eyes scrutinized her looking for a mark,

"Yes I am, my name's Katie Mercer, I'm looking for my Dad,"

"How'd you escape?"

"Escape? I don't understand,"

Another gunshot wrung out "Explanations could be hold off till later," he took her hand heading away from the Mirror Room.

"No! Hatter! I came with Hatter! And a King and-and a Club!" she pointed to the Mirror Room, where the gunshot had come from,

"Too dangerous. It'd be bad," he dozed off to sleep stopping dead in his tracks.

She tugged on his hand "Hey! Hello!" she then proceeded to kick his shin, "Wake up!" She yelled in between each slap she was giving across his face. "Wake up! Help me find my Daddy!"

"Very. Very bad," he snored in response, she pulled her fist back, instead of feeling the pain of her tiny fist against his cartilage and bone, a hairy fist was enclosed in hers. Through her tear strung eyes she looked up.

"Now, now, didn't your father ever teach you not to struck a man while he's unconscious? Bad form you know," he tsked at her patting her hand in the form of a disapproving father.

Pulling her hand, wiping away her tears she managed a small "Who are you?"

"Names Gryphon, General Gryphon of the Restored Knights." he exhaled proudly

"Katie!" she heard Hatter yell, she turned to see him running towards her, Jack and Zak weren't far behind with a mysterious man on their shoulders.

"Hatter!" she met him half way running into his arms

"You alright?" he put her down, gently wiping her dirt and blood filled palms with his handkerchief.

"This man can help us find Daddy and Alice," she pointed to Gryphon, "Said he's a General of Knaves,"

"Knights, darling, Knights." Gryphon corrected upon seeing Jack he bowed, "Your Majesty! Caterpillar has been waiting for you, he has urgent news to discuss of the upmost importance,"

"No need to bow to me General, would you mind helping us with Dodo?"

"But of course your Highness," Gryphon swung Dodo over his shoulder, carrying him like a sack of potatoes"Now, we should head back to the Checkerboard,"

"Is that where we're headed?" Zak imposed

"Need to get to my shop if you still want that Honesty," Hatter reminded Jack

"Oh Dormie could help you out there," Gryphon added

**"DORMIE!" **Hatter roared in his ear

Dormie jumped awake stuttering "No! VERY VERY BAD, move down, Clean cu- Hatter! You're back!" he gawked up at him,

"Dormie, you will accompany Hatter to his shop and lead him back to the Checkerboard."

"Sure, sure Gryph. What you say," Dormie yawned

"If you so much as blink for more than two seconds, I'll hurt ya," Hatter stated calmly

"Can I go with you Hatter, I want to see your shop," Katie pleaded

"You shouldn't ask, Course Kat. Come on Dormie. We'll see you guys in a few, yeah?" he tipped his hat towards Jack and Gryphon,

"Here be careful," Jack tossed an extra gun at Hatter, at his amused expression Jack added, "Don't get too excited. Its to ensure Katie's safety."

"Oh. And here I thought you were finally trusting me."

* * *

They made it to a clearing in the forest, "Scarab should be by in a minute," Max declared

"Where are you taking me?" Alice inquired

"Oohh she speakes!" Michael mocked

"Where are you taking me?" she went on ignoring him

"To go meet Harley, she's itchin to get to know you," Michael taunted

"What does she got to do with Hatter?"

"Smart Oyster, hmm..." Max approved the scarab came into the clearing, "Not telling you anything Oyster. You'll just have to meet her,"

They boarded the scarab, flying to the White side. They landed near two more scarabs, "How'd you come by those?" Alice questioned as Michael pressed his gun to her back

"Never underestimate a Diamond," he muttered

A young girl, _'Couldn't be more than fifteen' _skipped towards them her crimson hair was up in a messy bun, her green skinnies were stained with blood hand prints,

"HI! You must be Alice!" she cheerfully stuck out her right hand, her face fell as she noticed Alice's bound hands,

"Are those really necessary? Take 'em off now!" she struck Max with her backhand, he staggered a bit wiping the blood off his lip, a red bruise starting to take form, "Now!"

_'Whoa. What is she?_'

**A/N: Decided to split this into two parts, I wanted the next one to be Harley centered so you all could see her through my eyes. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow. 10 chapters wow, and there's STILL more to come! Thank you so much for Alerting, Favoriting and Reviewing, I know I've said this before but they do mean a lot to me.**

***Disclaimer* I don't own anything familiar if you recognize it its not owned by me.**

Chapter 10

Alice's hands were untied, Harley linked her arm through hers, talking her through the tour, her voice fell on to deaf ears as they strolled through the castle doors. The walls were white marble, Diamond Ladies were running around taking down tapestries, and painted portraits. Alice stole a few seconds to glimpse at one, there was a short plump old woman, white hair with a tint of gray streaks, dressed in a pale yellow almost white Victorian ball gown sitting on red plush armchair to the left of her in an auburn loveseat a younger skinnier woman, round face, white blond locks, dressed in a white evening gown laced with pearls and diamonds on her sleeves and shoulders, they both bore a striking resemblance to each other, each had a shining pair of emerald eyes, holding tea cups toasting each other in a salute. _'That's got be the White Queen, or mother and daughter maybe, wonder what happened to them, they look so at ease…'_

"And over here is the Ball Room, I don't really use it 'cept for some storage, I got big plans for this old castle, Alice are you listening?" at the sound of her name Alice snapped out of her reverie, a hand came across her face, she felt her cheek throbbing as her eyes met Harley's in defiant glare.

"Listen! Humph…I'm sorry, the last thing I wanted was to strike you, I'm trying very hard to control my temper,"

Alice let out a chuckle, "Really? Seems to be working what are you trying differently?" she drawled, her voice filled with sarcasm

She replied smirking "Distillation, you'll soon find out what I'm on about. Now if you'll follow me, you got nowhere to go anyway." she resumed skipping through the corridors, her hands outstretched, humming to herself.

'_Freaky kid, maybe I can run out of here' _Alice looked over her shoulder no one was behind her, _'Oh I'm definitely running out of here' _her eyes on Harley's back she took four steps backwards, before she bumped into something hard, with a heartbeat, _'Shit'_ she cringed closing her eyes in a silent prayer '_Please, please,' _a cool gun made its way under her shirt, she took in a sharp breath as it was clicked into place.

"No, no, uh uh. That'll do you no good. Now follow her or you get a bullet in the back," Michael whispered in her ear. Alice was scared by his confidence, _'How can she let him get away with killing me? It's obvious she wants me alive, _**But these are weird people…**_' _

"You won't kill me," she shakily responded wanting to face palm herself for showing so much cowardice, '_Oh_ _God' _she cursed herself, _'_**Hey come on, be strong Alice, hang in there,**_' _

"Oh but I will. Well not yet, Harley's new machine isn't done yet, but as soon as it is, I'll make you beg for your life," he snaked his hands around her waist, pressing her fully to him, bringing the gun to the front of her jeans, the side of the barrel clashing against her button. "Again and again. Now get moving."

Alice was frozen for a bit, before she locked all her fears away and ran down the corridor searching for Harley, hoping that she didn't notice her absence. Harley was still humming to herself as Alice caught up behind her, after walking for ten minutes they came upon a wall

"Here we are," she declared knocking against it in an unsystematic pattern. It rolled itself open a round circular entryway, "Watch your step, this is where I keep my more private toys, it's a labyrinth," she warned, to Alice's amazement the room was vast, the sky was a pink orange hue, '_Sky?'_ it seemed more like this would be found outside in an estate, there were stone walls so tall, that Alice didn't see the top of them, they seemed to stretch out into the clouds '_Clouds? What?'_ Harley led her through the maze,

"Are we outside?" Alice spun around looking for any clue that will prove they were still indoors, "Curious aren't we? You should know what that did to the cat," she singed

"Then you should know what brought it back," Alice snapped unfazed, "How is this possible? No wait…. Why did you bring me here? What could you possibly want with me?" they turned a corner and were greeted by two rows of old oak trees with a half mile long table right in the middle, the trees' braches dipped low enough to serve as chairs, as they came closer the table was filled with steaming tea kettles, cups, scones, and some jars of jelly of vibrant colors, some cups were split right in half, filled to the top but their contents didn't spill as if the other half was still intact, of course none of the silverware matched, "Oh wow, how is this…" Alice murmured

"Hatter on your mind?" Harley reached for a cup took a sniff before she sipped it, "Mmm, ginger and peaches, I must say Alice, you have excellent taste in tea," she took another sip as she sat on a branch leaning against the tree,

"What do you mean?"

"All of this," she gestured to the table, trees, the dark looming clouds not far away, "Is all you, this labyrinth molds itself to your subconscious, unlocking anything and everything,"

"Then why is it only mine?"

"I don't bring many victims here, you and some daft old fool claiming to be the White Knight are here,"

"Charlie? You have Charlie!" she turned away from her, retreating her steps, when the vines snapped up wrapping her legs tightly, she fell and soon more vines wrapped themselves on her arms, they dragged her body back to the table, Harley lifted her up with ease sitting her on the table teacup in hand,

"Don't you just love the Whites?" she giggled, "They built this Wonder of Wonders and kept it that way! You can't reach him if you tried, you should know by now that you're in danger,"

"Who _are _you?"

"Well if you want to get technical about it. My name is Harley Madison Hatti March. March found me when I was four in the Forest of Wabe, him and Hatter adopted me, they raised me. Public called us Mad Murderers….Oh you look surprised, has Hatter not told you about this?"

**A/N: So it looks like Harley's story will be split in three parts maybe more, I don't know, I have to work on it some more…**

**So I noticed that in the series the Red King ruled over the White Knights and he lived on the white side of the Chess board, for my story** **the White Queen has Red Knights on the red side, I will make it seem some sense, **

**For my White Queens the older one is my interpretation of the story one, the other… I was going to go w/ Anne Hathaway cause it seemed easier to write, but I changed my mind last minute and tried to write Lily Cole as the younger one, **

**Review please**

_Recommended: W/ Lily Cole on my mind, I suggest you guys watch (if you haven't that is) _The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus_ it's a stunning film, very beautiful, Heath Ledger's last film and very well done. _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hello there! I would like to give a great big massive 'cowboy cookie' to _Anonymous I think _she beta-ed this and she's an amazing writer, check out her stuff**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Tell me, what has Hatter told you about his past?" Harley quirked an eyebrow, challenging Alice.

A cold gust of wind blew, causing the leaves to shuffle ever so slightly on the table. Harley snatched one, and to Alice's surprise, ran her tongue across the forefront in one sweep. "Hmm… I taste…ambiguity. What's the matter, Alice? Scared?"

The leaves were immobilized, frozen in mid-air. Alice gaped at the wonder before her. Harley stifled a giggle. "I guess that means _yes_." She gently blew away the leaf in her palm.

_So I have to control my emotions. I gotta protect my thoughts. Can't give anything away… _"I'm not telling you anything." Alice purposefully avoided Harley's gaze. Her jaw was set firm, her lips were tight: the symptoms of stubbornness.

Harley held her palms up as she twirled in a circle. "I can read your emotions. There's not much you can hide." She looked at Alice, smirking a little as the raven-haired girl squirmed against the vines. The imprisoning greenery tightened around her torso, forcing Alice to struggle for air. _Fucking Wonderland… Why do I always get involved with the dangerous sides? Wait…what's that?_

She caught the sight of a puffy gray tail as it disappeared behind a tree. _Dinah? _The vines instantly unwrapped themselves, retreating to the walls. Harley stared off at the plants. "Huh. Would you look at that?" She offered a cup to Alice, almost smiling. "Here you are. Now, isn't that better?" The redhead took a sip of her own cup. Her eyes glinted and changed to a dark brown.

_Brown eyes. I can't fight her, not yet. Hatter will come looking for me. If he knows this girl, then that should be soon. Right? I won't wait for him long; I can escape by myself. _Alice let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. _Might as well learn something while I've got the chance._

Taking the cup Harley offered to her, Alice sat down and took a sip, attempting to calm her frayed nerves. "So…" she began. "How'd March find you?"

Harley looked up from her own cup, eyes peeking over the brim and boring into Alice's. "They were drunk on Tea, wandering aimlessly through the forest. I was in a hollow tree, hiding from the Jabberwock. March came to my tree to take a leak. I saw a shiny flask in his hand. Hunger was taking over me so I jumped him. I stole the flask and ran like hell."

**Flashback**

_She came from the sky… The flask! Where is it? She stole it! _March growled in frustration, charging after the bundle of red hair. "I'll show you not to fuck with me!" he roared.

He could hear her panting as she ran out of breath. He looked ahead to see that they were getting close to a ten foot wide river. _Got her, _he thought in triumph. He smiled viscously, speeding up with the sole intent of tackling and drowning her.

The opposite side of the water was all that she focused on. The adrenaline rush triggered her core energy, burning her everywhere. She felt her pupils begin to scorch and shut her eyes, forcing the burn back to her legs as she ran blindly through the woods.

He never expected her to actually _jump _across. She was up fourteen, maybe sixteen feet in the air, her tiny legs still kicking. "What the FUCK?" he exclaimed as he halted by the riverfront. "What the fuck?" he repeated. "Fuck this." He pulped his .45 out of his pocket, spun the chamber, and pulled the trigger.

Her feet found ground. _Land! Land! Sweet White Queen, thank you! _Before she could take another step, her body crashed to the forest floor. She slumped onto the ground in a crumpled heap. Two bullets whizzed above her head, hitting the tree that she had been standing in front of moments ago.

All the force used for the jumped knocked her clean out.

March's eyes never left the girl's small form. He couldn't believe it. She had _**flown. **_He didn't see nor hear Hatter as he ran up to him.

"Whew. Heard ya and thought you might need me 'elp. Yer okay, mate, yeah?" March wasn't acknowledging his presence. _Somethin's got 'im spooked. _Hatter followed March's gaze to see a small child with a mess of red hair, facedown and covered in earth.

"What the hell's that?"

The sound and feel of an empty stomach grumbling woke her up. She started choking on a mouthful of dirt as she tried to breathe. Her hands roamed the forest floor until she found the flask, quickly clutching it to her chest. _Oh, bless the Queen. _Unscrewing the lid, she drank down the contest. Her insides felt like she was soaring, warm and cool all at once. It was like a freezing storm and a hot blanket, or perhaps like blistering heat and an ice pack at her face. It was thrilling. She felt elated, completed. She was on top of the world and nothing could touch her.

But the rush died down quickly and was replaced by paranoia. She felt unsafe and vulnerable. She let her fingers dance on the surface of the flask to calm down as she studied the canteen. The whole front side was engraved. The initials AJM were inscribed in a fancy calligraphy similar in style to rose vines. A porkpie hat with a ribbon around the rim was next to the letter M.

She felt some more ridges on the backside and turned the container over. Messages.

_To March: I love you. I'll be there for you through everything. –Clover_

_I'll fight ya, but I'll fight alongside ya first. –Hatter_

_Thanks for being my family. I love you, big brother. –Rose_

She looked up to see two men facing her. Upon seeing them, she felt that warm and cold thrill spread throughout her body. She couldn't stop staring at them. They gave off a sense of well-being.

She recognized the one to her right. The man she stole from had dark curly hair and was well built. March, she presumed. His black leather jacket and trousers helped him camouflage into the night. The deep blue silk of his button-up was the only sliver of color in the darkness surrounding him. The one on her left was dressed for the night life, sporting an array of colors. His brown slacks, maroon jacket, and forest green silk shirt blended together, the colors complimenting one another. The loose white tie and purple paisleys scattered on the shirt stood out in the night. A purple tophat sat on his head, his hair curling out under it, trying to escape.

"Can I have that back?" March yelled, furious, as he raised his pistol slightly. Obediently, she tossed the flask back towards them. It landed with a soft _plooh. _March, quickly forgetting his reason for being mad in the first place, inspected the item. His fingers caressed the names on the backside before he gently tucked it away in his pocket.

"What was in it?" Hatter queried.

"Trust."

They turned back around, leaving her behind. She jumped in the water, ready to follow the two strangers.

March and Hatter walked back to the city, to their warehouse in the Under Ground filled with Chesh-chasers and Orphans.

"You wouldn't believe it, man. She practically flew across the river in that jump."

"That's just the Tea talking, mate. S'no way a kid could've done that."  
March shook his head. "No. No, you had to be there to see it. She—" He felt something tug his arm. _Impossible. No one could sneak up on me. _He looked around, bewildered. He heard teeth chattering below him. She was drenched and shivering, clutching her arms around her frame tightly as she tried to warm herself. He saw her eyes shine a bright green. _Rose?_

"T-t-take me-e-e with you," she nervously chattered. She didn't know why, but something told her that these men could be trusted.

March and Hatter shared a knowing glance. After Hatter gave his friend a nod, March shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around the girl. The gun in the jacket hit her against the shoulder, and instead of feeling fearful or wary, she felt… secure.

**Six Years Later**

Her blood was singing, fueled by his screams. She couldn't help but rejoice that the screams were caused by the sheer fear that _she _was inflicting.

She let go of his arm with a simple twist of the wrist. She stood on top of the bar, reaching for the horn of the unicorn statue. She broke it off of the white beast's head and snapped the tip of the horn against a stool, giving it a ragged edge and thus supplying her with a weapon. She looked around to see that her victim had run away from her in terror.

She walked around the club. A few hours ago it was filled with neon lights and Wonderlanders. Not now. Upturned tables. Broken shards of glass. Blood stains and bullet holes on the wall. Bodies on the dance floor. Hatter checked the pulses of some bodies to see if their lives were still intact or not.

"March?" she whispered at him.

Hatter pointed a finger upwards, indicating that the man in question was still upstairs. The gunshots stopped ringing from there a while ago. She heard a strangled cough come from the DJ booth. She maneuvered past the corpses towards the source of the sound.

"Mr. Zephyr, sir? I just thought that I'd let you know something. Lothiriele and Eluna are gone. They've joined the Kingdom of the Knights."

Zephyr's eyes went wide as his brain absorbed the new information. He growled, a sound deep in his throat, before leaping at the girl.

She moved to her left as he ran past her. He tripped over a drunkard's remains, landing face first on a spillage of glass and Tea. He felt his intestines twist inside of himself. His skull felt like it was shrinking against his brain. He heard someone yell before realizing that the sound was coming from his own mouth, a cry of agony.

She giggled manically as she made him crouch on his knees to face her. Finished checking for life, Hatter started emptying out the shelves, pocketing what little Tea survived. March came down the steps, just in time to see Harley thrust the horn into Zephyr's forehead.

**End of Flashback**

Harley shook her head ruefully, pulling out of her nostalgic state. "After so many years, so many jobs, he suddenly decided to grow a conscience." Her voice raised an octave in mockery. She was placidly sipping her fourth cup as she continued, her eyes cast downward as she concentrated on the tea leaves as if they held the secret to life. "If you knew beforehand how many lives we've ruined, what he's capable of…" She trailed off, shaking her head again. "You wouldn't trust him."

Alice stayed silent as she mulled over Harley's last comment. _Wouldn't I? He rescued me from the Casino, __**twice. **__He attempted a rescue when I was with March. He stood by me. He took a bullet for me…_

Alice finally spoke up. "I trust him."

Harley snorted in an unladylike fashion. "Oh, really?"

The raven-haired woman nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes, I do. He may have done terrible things, but that changes nothing. He wanted to fight for Wonderland the second that he saw the ruined Kingdom. He helped take care of refugees in the Library. It took him a while, but he finally decided to save Wonderland. And long before I even got here."

Harley narrowed her eyes at Alice. "Are you _sure _that he's told you everything?" The table started to shake roughly as storm cloud loomed overhead. A thunderclap sounded ominously and soon rain began pouring onto the two women. Harley, unbothered by the sudden change in climate, got up from her seat. Beckoning Alice to follow her, she went back through the labyrinth. Alice heard a meow behind her. She turned around to face the cat from the forest.

"Dinah?"

"No, I'm sorry." The male voice of the cat was like velvet. _Not Dinah. _When she was younger, Alice thought that if her cat could speak to her, it would have a female voice.

He licked his paw contemplatively. "I come in many forms, but it appears that this figure intrigues you."

"Why don't you show me what you really look like?" she countered.

The cat grinned before responding. "In due time, Oyster, all in good time." He stretched as he yawned. "You'll want to know more first."

Alice blinked, still incomprehensive. "What?"

"Alice?"

She got up from the table and walked over to an oddly patient Harley. Harley grabbed her wrist, pulling her along once more. This time they were walking _out _of the labyrinth.

"Come along. It's best if I show you rather than tell you," she informed.

"About what?" Alice questioned, a small bit of cold dread settling in her stomach.

"Hatter's past."

* * *

"Hatter, is that your shop?" Katie gestured towards the building in shambles.

He looked up and saw that the front door was unhinged. _Probably ripped apart by the TeaHeads. _He protectively moved in front of Katie as they walked inside of the shop. Dormie had decided to stay inside. He had already seen what was left of the shop, and didn't want to see Hatter's face.

Hatter looked around the tea shop, clenching his fist and locking his jaw. He knew that the place had been ransacked. The damage done to the front was mild compared to what had been done to his office. He had expected all of this. But expecting something and experiencing it were two very different thing.

Katie walked past him towards a hallway. He followed her, punching the doorframe along the way.

* * *

**A/N: wow, I feel so bad for not updating in what like a month! I apologize and hope some of you are still out there reading. I'm still writing but homework comes first. Again thank you so much Anony **


End file.
